When Jealousy Occurs
by Doctorwhovian2468
Summary: This is an Eleven/Rose/Amy Story i may have made Amy seem like a jerk but thats only because i just find that The Doctor belongs with Rose, Also River may be in my story a couple of times but not as many because well...I HATE her... Sorry Eleven/River shippers My story my rules (; also the is no 10.5 because that whole story line was dumb in my opinion i mean like really T Davis...
1. Stiff As Stone

""WHAM!"" the Tardis crashed and The Doctor had no idea where that is until he took a look at the computer monitor… "Oh blimey this is NOT good" The words came out of his mouth in a way that I for once understood. "What is it Doctor?" I suppose he knew I was worried by the look on his face. "Amy, Remember how I told you about that girl Rose who I lost in the parallel world?" I stood stiff as stone just that name "Rooooooooose" Echoed in my head with disgust. I coughed to make it seem like I was thinking. "Yeah what about her?" He looked at me with big eyes as I then realized I sounded snooty. "WeLl" I couldn't help but giggle as his voice went high pitched in the end of what he was saying, "Continue." He then nodded. "Well for some reason the TARDIS brought us back to her world where I had left her for what I thought was the final time" He started clicking buttons and typing in coordinates in gallifreyin that I'm sure meant HELP SOS WERE TRAPPED. "Doctor what are ya doing?" He then just stared at me with eyes that made me lost in his mind, I some how just couldn't stop looking, then he turned away and that brought me back to reality. "Well Rose is back, isn't that, "Good"" I rolled my eyes and hoped he didn't notice my sarcasm. He came out from under the console and smiled. "Yes its fantastic brilliant multo bene!" I stared at him and saw him start to laugh and I had no idea why, "Doctor hate to uh, Butt in your laugh fest but what the hell are you laughing on about?" "Oh Amelia Pond the girl of many questions, you wouldn't understand even if your life depended on it!" I was somewhat offended and I knew he could tell so the next thing I knew he was walking over to me and I was pulled into a big hug and he then kissed my forehead. "Sorry Amelia I didn't mean to offend yo-" BEEP CLING CLONG BOIANG! The TARDIS started to disappear from around us. "DOCTOR! What's going on!" "TRUST ME IF I KNEW I WOULD TELL YOU!"


	2. Rose and The Doctor

**The TARDIS finally stopped rocking and tumbling for a brief moment I thought I was dead, but I wasn't because I felt The Doctor's breath on my neck. I wanted to just grab him by his bowtie and tug him into a kiss but I didn't want to seem forward so I just decided to ask him why he was on top of me. "Um Doctor… Why are you on top of me****?" His eyes met mine as he got up. "Because there might have been falling debris and id rather have me get hurt then you." I smirked and he did the same. BEEP BEEP BEEP! The console screen started beeping and an image of a blonde girl came on the screen I couldn't help but grind my teeth at the sight of her. "W-who's that**?" I cleared my throat as I watched him instantly drop his smile. "Doctor what's wrong?" He sighed and then answered me. "That there Amy, That's Rose Tyler." I rolled my eyes and swore in an unknown language about her in my mind. "IS SHE ALL YOU CAN TALK ABOUT? WHY DON'T YOU JUST BRING ME HOME AND ABANDON ME YOU OBVIOUSLY CARE MORE FOR HER THEN ME!" As soon as I shouted that at him I wish I hadn't because I then found myself crying with him staring at me with a hurt stare. "Doctor I'm sorry i-I didn't mean it like that…" "It's fine, not the first time one of my companions have yelled at me about her… I just thought you would maybe be different…" He said that in a way that made my heart sink, the next thing I knew he was out the doors and I sat on the console chair. "AMY!" I instantly stood and ran out the doors. "DOCTOR!" He was gone and I was all alone. "Hello" I turned and my eyes widened "Hi…" It was Rose Tyler "Do you know where the man who owns this box is" She continued. "No The Doctor is missing I was just about to wander where he was… He talks about you all the time." I said with a sigh and the way Rose was looking at me made me want to gag. "He does?" I sighed and nodded. "He does…" She all of a sudden seemed to be interested in her wristwatch. "What th-" "Don't ask…" Then a pink beam of light that resembled that of the Sonic Screw Driver, Where would she have gotten one of those "The Doctors that way!" She then started running towards where the beam was telling her to go.

We were now in some sort of jail cellar. "Where are we exactly" I couldn't help but asking. "Were in the basement of Torchwood… I work here, my mum must've gotten the signal of the TARDIS and brought him her, She's always hated him." She said rolling her eyes and I couldn't help but laugh. "AMY!" I heard a voice call out from up ahead and I ran towards it. "Doctor! THANK GOD YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!" Rose just stood stiff behind me and I sighed as he stared at her. "Doctor… My Doctor?" He nodded "Rose its me, I regenerated there was a bit of a mix up with The Master." It was strange because they both at the same time said "The Master" "Doctor stand back!"


	3. Amelia must be brave

Rose shouted as she lifted up a large gun. "DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!" he then ran out of the way and the bars exploded. I knew what was to come, and I was right. "Rose Tyler!" "Doctor!" They hugged and acted as if I were never there. "Ahem! Don't you think we should be heading out" "Right!" They said at the same time and I watched them in twine their hands together and I just sighed knowing it would all be over soon.

Later we were trying to find some way of telling who and what took the doctor before when I met Rose "Amy" "Yes Doctor" I tried my hardest to keep a straight face as I noticed he was wearing a space helmet "Look how cool this stuff is!" I busted out laughing but stopped when Rose came walking over to me. "Are you alright Amy you seem a bit…down." I rolled my eyes "Yeah I'm fine just why don't you go find you go ruin my life with the doctor some where else!" I then ran off and found myself in a dark ally way.

_Bookaisha, Harshaneinsay!_

"Who's There?" I thought quick and noticed I still had River songs pistol in my pocket from when I first met her, so I immediately took it out and pointed it at where the voice was coming from. "COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" Then a large creature without a mouth and a head that looked like an alien came out from the shadows, once I looked away…I couldn't remember a thing next thing I knew I was on the floor of the TARDIS. "Doctor! Rose!" There was no answer. "Tardis! Show me where the doctor is! I watched as the screen showed me an image of the doctor and rose standing in what appeared to be glass cylinders, I decided to watch what was happening when the doctor suddenly looked up and it seemed at though he was making eye contact with me. Roses eyes followed shortly after and I then knew by the look in his eyes that they were in trouble…


	4. The Dark encounter

**I couldn't stop watching the screen until I could only hear what was happening when the screen went blank. I felt my body shudder with the voice talking, "Oh who do we have here the doctor and his yellow girl reunited at last, too bad you're going to be separated again!" I felt a tear run down my eye but I don't know why I would love it if rose were to just disappear but he cared about her and I had to face the facts. **

**ROSES POV**

"**Doctor…who is that" I turned to the doctor and saw him looking back at me, I closed my eyes and remembered something similar to this very moment with Davros and the rest of the gang. "Rose…" I opened my eyes again and he jerked his head towards the shadows where the mysterious creature was standing. "That's the dream lord I thought me Rory and Amy got a hang of it and defeated him but he's back…" I looked over at the shadows and my jaw dropped open, It was a copy of him they were exactly alike except this one had red eyes. "Doctor what's a dream lord w-what do we have to do…" The doctor was silent and I didn't take my eyes off of the copy that is until he started talking and I couldn't look at him he had an English voice no British detected. "DOCTOR!" he looked over to me and he looked sad sadder then ive ever seen him, maybe I shouldn't have brought the TARDIS here… "Rose, I'm sorry but were going to be here a while…" I stared at him blankly and the next thing I knew I passed out.**

**DOCTORS POV**

"**ROSE! WHERE ARE YOU!" I screamed for her name and noticed I was on the ceiling, how the hell did I get up here. I really wish I hadn't asked myself that because that's when I fell, I hate when you point out something impossible your doing and then it stops. "Doctor…" I quickly turned around to see that rose was next to me I smiled and opened my mouth to speak when I notice that she had been stabbed in the stomach my smile instantly dropped and I prayed that this wasn't the real world I wasn't ready to lose her right after I've just got her back…**

**I dropped down on my knees and tried to help her but she was gone, next thing I knew I was crying and my forehead was on hers. Now I REALLY hoped this wasn't the real world! "Doctor where are you" I heard from behind me and quickly stood up and saw Amy smiling across the way she had blood all over her hands and what ever it was that rose was stabbed with, this couldn't be the real world Amy would never ever do this to anyone! "Amelia pond the girl who waited killed the bad wolf, and gets to see the doctor die!" She looked confused and ran towards me when I stood up on the edge of the roof she grabbed my arms and looked me in the eyes. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I stared at her and leaned side ways and we were falling, only a few feet from the ground now so I closed my eyes and knew that dream or no dream I would be with rose again…**

"**DOCTOR!" I was awaken with a loud scream and saw a blurry rose being taken away. I blinked a few times and my vision was clear but my body refused to let me up. "Rose no matter what I WILL FIND YOU!" She nodded and got some sort of drug put in her arm that made her pass out. My mind was now flooded with anger and I could finally get up. I jolted up and ran towards the corridor where Rose was being hauled away.**

**AMYS POV**

**I couldn't stop staring at the screen with the sounds of screams and promises, "No matter what I will find you" echoed through my mind like a drum, I thought for a moment and wandered if that was what he told her before he lost her, now I understand why she was so eager to find him. I wiped my eyes and started clicking buttons on the TARDIS console and she must've known I wanted to find rose so she brought me to the dark room rose was being held. I walked out of the TARDIS and looked around the room for Rose, "Rose are you in here" I heard a faint whisper and tried to follow it, "Rose…" She looked up and me and I smirked and sat next to her, "I thought you hated me why would you come looking for me…" Her voice was shaky but I ignored it and sighed with an answer "I guess I just got a little jealous of you, I mean you and the doctor travelled together for 2 years and loved each other. That's a pretty strong relationship I'm sure he would go to the ends of the earth just to save you, I mean he burned up the sun just to say good bye." She looked at me with wide eyes "well I'm sure he doesn't love me the way I love him I mean when he left me on that beach, he said it was his last chance to say it and I was afraid of what he was going to say after I just told him how I felt and he said 'Rose Tyler' and disappeared I was crushed Amy…" I stared at her and a tear rolled down my cheek but quickly wiped it so she wouldn't see it. "Well he told me the last words of that sentence, It wasn't just Rose Tyler the sentence was going to end I love you, he said the sun burned out the TARDIS and he got disconnected he fought Daleks and robbers for you Rose, When you two were reunited before with that Donna girl he was so excited and he was going to tell you, But he couldn't" She just stared at me with a blank expression and hugged me. I wasn't a person of hugging but I knew she needed one, then there was the loud banging noise…**

**KABOOM!**

**DOCTORS POV**

**I walked through the door and entered the room that Rose and Amy were in and saw them on the floor hugging. "Sorry to crash the party BUT we kind of have to get out of here before the planet explodes!" I smiled when I saw Amy helping Rose and I was tackled with a hug from both of them… "WHOA timelords got to breath!" They backed up and I saw Rose staring at me and I smirked at her and she gave me the same back. "Well I hate to break up this touching moment but didn't you just say this planet was going to you know EXPLODE!" Rose turned to her and put her hands on amys shoulder. "Am I missing something here… I thought you two hated each other…" Rose spoke up "WEEEEEEEEL we did then started talking about you" I turned red… "You mean like what happened with Sarah." My eyes got wide and they started laughing. "OI stop that remember PLANET GO BOOMY!" Rose raised her eyebrow. "Go Boomy Reaaaaaly you're a 900 year old Time lord and your talking like a 9 year old." She grabbed my hand and the three of us ran to the TARDIS and set the controls for earth. Rose was suddenly sad because I had detonated Pete's world, where all of her friends and family were…**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. The Doctors Wife

**(Okay so sorry that the last chapter was so long BUT I am back ****) **

"**Rose…" I said as I walked over to her and place a hand on her back I didn't want to seem to forward right after I blew up her home… "Yeah im fine just…I dunno bein with you and my world exploding all in one day makes me feel sick to my stomach" I looked at her with hurt eyes and sat next to her and left Amy to work the controls…Not my best plan but if River can drive the TARDIS and Rose can fly it and heck even Donna Noble I was sure amy could keep us in orbit for a while.**

**AMY POV**

**As I clicked buttons and played with knobs the TARDIS shocked me as hard as it could in the hand and I looked over to the Doctor, I saw him sitting with Rose and practically laying on her I felt myself sigh and I went back to flipping switches and pressing random buttons, Until I remembered what the doctor said shortly before rose and him had passed out, "I thought me Amy and RORY had defeated him" Rory…Who is Rory his name keeps ringing a bell in my head and I try my best to ignore it and I find myself crying. I notice the doctor mouthing words to me from across the console and I nodded (He said are you okay) "Doctor I think we've landed… either that or I crashed it…" The Doctor had his arm around Rose's shoulder and stared at the screen in awe. "It's River isn't it" I asked and Rose just stared at me…I started to feel uncomfortable and poked the doctor in the nose! "OI DOCTOR" he just twitched his nose and nodded let go of Rose and rand out the doors. I noticed she was trying to follow but I put my arm out "Best not to…" She nodded and stayed inside with me, "We can watch on the screen i mean ive used it before its not like its top secret" She looked at the screen and pushed a button and the image of the doctor appeared. "Who is that River girl exactly…" I searched her face for a tiny bit of Joke but it was all serious and she looked jealous I tried my hardest but I couldn't I burst out laughing and she stomped her foot and asked again I finally stopped laughing and coughed a bit, then answered wish I hadn't… "Oh that the Doctors Wife. I meaaaaan…" Rose looked like she wanted to bite the head off of river and I couldn't contain my laughter once again. "He has a wife…! WHAT THE HELL" I stared at the screen and quickly shut it off once I saw that she had forced a kiss from the Doctor. **

**ROSES POV**

**I couldn't help but cringe at that sentence "Oh that's the Doctors wife…" How could he get married, He said he loved me and he took me in to his life he risked his life for me I don't get it… "I don't get it what does that Bimbo have that I don't" Amy's face turned purple as she tried to keep in her laughter and I rolled my eyes and asked again and she finally answered. "Umm apparently the Doctor" She said trying to stop having a laughing fit. I stared at her and walked out of the TARDIS. "OH ROSE! This is River!" He said with a smile and his face dropped as so as he saw the look on my face. "River this is rose," He said looking down and walked into the TARDIS River of coarse! Had to follow. Amy was staring at me and I looked River up and down and thought to myself as to how and why he was married to her… I have a feeling the doctor noticed the change in my behavior and he asked me if he could have a word with me in private, I being myself of coarse accepted, He took me down a long corridor and stopped walking. "When were you going to tell me…" I asked slightly insulted and hurt. He looked up from the ground and sighed "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to get mad at me, Apparently that plan didn't work out so well because well your mad." He put his hand through his hair just as he always did, I couldn't help but turn red as I giggled and he smirked "see got a giggle out of you!" I looked at him in the face and sighed "Well im just a lil hurt that you're married and you risked your life to find me again, I mean I thought we had feelings for eachother…" He moved his back off the wall and walked over to me so close to me I could feel his breath. "Rose you know I will always love you, I don't love River its just that the universe was ending and I needed someone to contact so the rest of the gang would know I wasn't dead." I looked at him with wide eyes and he knew why. "Don't ask…" I stared into his eyes and sighed… "What's wrong" once that question came out of his mouth I didn't know weather I wanted to whack him in the head or just kiss him. "Nothing…" I just stared at his lips and next thing I knew my lips were on his, He the doctor has pinned me to a wall and started kissing me. He puts his arms around my waist and, I put a hand in his hair and one around his neck. I was kissing the man Ive loved for 3 years the man I waited for, The man with the blue box…**

**TO BE CONTINUED! Sorry I ended it there and sorry I put river in, Bleigh it basically ruined my whole story but ill work around it because I quite like this twist ;) New chapter tomorrow **


	6. The Open Door

**(Hey **** Those who didn't see the summary Rose never found out the doctor loved her until now, also no 10.5 Doctor Thanks for all your great reviews ;))**

**Three minutes must've passed but I was still in a smooch fest with The Doctor I enjoyed it but part of me feels like this is wrong I'm making out with a married man…maybe I shouldn't feel bad I mean, The Doctor was the one who pinned me to the wall it wasn't like I forced him to kiss me…okay now I NEED to stop kissing him because I cant breath! I pulled away and sighed while we both tried to catch our breath I stared at him through the now messy hair in my eyes. I sighed once more and made my way for my room, which the TARDIS had kept the same ever since I left. The Doctor said in the same spot and watched me walk away and then fixed his hair, I then motioned for him to come into my room so I knew we were defiantly alone to chat. I sat us down on my bed and tucked the loose strand of hair behind my ear as I watched The Doctor's Blank expression looking down to me. "Look Doctor, I know that I made a big deal out of it but you're married, we can't have a relationship until you break it off with that River girl…" I sighed and mumbled something "No matter how wonderful that kiss was…" I turned pink with he kissed behind my ear. "Rose…I've already told you…There is no one else for me, You're my pink and yellow girl" He said with a smile and I just looked at him blushing away until I had enough words to speak "And you're my Doctor" I didn't realize what I was doing until I felt his hand on my face, I was kissing him again and this time I kissed him first, No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop I just loved the feel of his lips against mine. I felt the doctor pull only a few inches away from my mouth and I felt his breath on my face. HIIIIIIIS Breath! "I love you…" He said and he started kissing me again and I couldn't believe my ears and I pulled away for a quick second, "You what…" I asked with my chicks feeling warm he smiled and repeated his words "I love you…Rose Tyler I love you…" My eyes got wide and a tear rolled down my cheek and he wiped it away. "You finally said it!" I said with a smile and he pulled me into another kiss. I put one hand in his hair and the other on his back and he smiled. "Doctor…" I said and stopped kissing him for a moment we were still so close I could feel the heat of his face. "Hmm…" He said as he shifted his hand from mine to my back. "I love you too…" I said and we were once again kissing him. It feels like the puzzle is put back together.**

**AMY POV**

"**Hey River what exactly are you doing here." I didn't want her to know the doctor was cheating on her with Rose so I tried my hardest to make it less obvious then they already made it… She looked up from the console and smiled "Just popped in to see how my husband was doing" I gulped and stared at her, Knowing I couldn't cover up for them any longer then I already have. "Oh well that's…Sweet" "If you like cheaters…" The last part I said in my head but the sweet part is what I said out loud. "So! What exactly is him and that girl doing they've been gone quite a while…" She looked at me and I was nervous to answer. "Oh they must be talking or something." I knew what that something was, they were kissing and talking about River I just knew it. "Oh…I feel like he's been avoiding me ever since he found that girl again." I sighed and looked down the corridor. Her eyes followed and I wished I wouldn't have looked over because she noticed Rose's Door was open… "Oh yikes…" I said as I ran down the corridor and pretended that was my room and ran into in. I knew what I was to walk into and I was right they were making out on her bed. I made a gagging sound and decided to warn them "Guys hate to break your make out session but River knows something is up and she's going to be in the room soon… "What the hell is going on here…?" The Doctor and Rose jumped at the sound of Rivers voice and they saw her in the hallway and I face palmed my forehead. "Oh this should be fun…" The doctor said looking between Rose and Rivers Glaring contest. **

**(Thanks for reading more to come tomorrow sorry its not that long but here its 10:57 Pm and I have school and the bus gets here at 7:00 so I have to get up early… Thanks for reading and for reviewing **** )**


	7. Rose The Bad Wolf

**(Yes I am back! Hopefully if you guys are reading this you don't like river…something may happen to her :D MWAHAHAHA I mean *****cough cough***** Lets move on .-. Something happened to Rose as well…SHHHHHHH spoilers ;))**

**DOCTORS POV.**

**I stood up from Rose's bed cleared my throat and spoke up. "Well River this is ROSE TYLER! Remember the girl I've been in love with for ever!"**

**River walked over to me in a stomping fit. And I knew what was to happen…SLAP! Rose stood up and poked River on the shoulder and tackled her. Rose and River were now rolling around on the floor, Kicking screaming pulling each other's hair and cussing. I fixed my bowtie and yelled at them. "OI! STOP IT YOU TWO THIS IS NOT THE WAY TO RESOLVE A PROBLEM!" I cleared my throat and they looked at me hands still tangled in each other's hair "Rose…River…Release!" they struggled to untangle their hands and stood up mumbling and pushing each other. "Now act 21,and however Old River is!" Rose chuckled and River pushed her to the floor and she quickly got up her hair now a ratted mess. I sighed and walked out of the room.**

**ROSE POV also 2 Hours later at a uh…hmm I guess beach :/**

**River kept glaring at me and I walked back into the TARDIS not wanting to be a part of that mess out on the blanket. I leaned on the console and I noticed it was loose, I quickly tried to fix it and it popped off, a bright orangey glow emerged from the console and went into my eyes…**

**DOCTOR POV! (The doctor doesn't regenerate trust me I'm a fan girl ;))**

**Out of the corner of my eye I could see the same orange glow come from the doors that appeared when Rose looked into the heart of the TARDIS, But she couldn't have I mean, I couldn't loose her again right after I got her back and finally told her how I felt about her. A giant explosion of light emerged from the doors and I stood up and raced over to Rose, River and Amy abruptly stood up and backed up just a few spaces. "Rose…You looked into the heart of the TARDIS no one is meant to do that remember!" I didn't want to loose her again and I felt a tear roll down my cheek and she looked down at me and she was also crying, all of the heat and pain and emotions brewing inside her mind, she smiled though. "My Doctor always protecting me…" She said that with such a voice that it broke my hearts and I felt another tear roll down my cheek. Rose soon glared up at River and put her arm out and River turned to dust, (OMG really wish that's would happen GRR! . I'm so mean) I turned to Amy and saw her pointing a pistol at Rose. "What are you doing?!" I quickly yelled and Amy had tears falling from her eyes and I quickly wiped mine. "Saving your life!" She then shot the gun, Shooting Rose in the stomach…I watched her fall to the ground and watched as all the TARDIS energy escaped her body and that's when I knew she was dead. I ran over to her and did CPR but nothing worked so I just grabbed her and she laid there lifeless in my arms with a tear on her face, I was now crying into her neck because I had just lost the girl I loved, the girl I yearned for, the girl who made me better… I kept rocking back and fourth sobbing into Rose's lifeless body. **

**(Should I make Rose come back to life some how I don't feel like deleting what I wrote so far because River FINALLY died… So should Rose A.) Stay dead and have the doctor sail her away in the water, B.) Have the Doctor heal her like he did with Rivers wrist. Or C.) Have Rose be a zombie: P)**


	8. Amelia's Scare

Hey i finally fixed the font it was stuck on bold i kept trying to put it in the font its in now and it woudnt work so yeah but its fixed :)

I picked Rose up and brought her into the TARDIS knowing i couldnt loose her i brought her to the med bay, I rolled up the sleeve on her sweatshirt and put both my hands on her arm and she started glowing. I was giving her some of my Regenertion energy, I would do anything to save her and I have she woke up. I smiled and then frowned, she was crying. "Doctor i'm sorry i killed...I killed River..." my jaw dropped, Rose...My Rose caring about River Song..."Oh...That..." I put my hand on her cheek and wiped her tear with my thumb and she smiled. "I don't care about that right now,all i care about is your safety and you're alive." I smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

**AMY POV why do i always put it in caps...? weird OH btw question mark finally works! :D**

What have i done...? I KILLED THE DOCTORS GIRL FRIEND! I feel like i killed my bestfriend i mean we've only talked once but she feels like my best friend. I kept tugging at my hair and i screamed so loud it hurt my own ears. How was i going to solve this?! UGHHHHH! I then tripped on a rock and rolled my eyes. I had to stop kicking myself down for this, She could have killed The Doctor so why was i- Oh...right i forgot, He loved her...

**Doctors point of view i have a feeling me changing the pov's is driving you nuts...**

"Rose...?" I pulled away and looked into her eyes and she into mine. "Yes Doctor?" She said that with a smile that made me have to look away. "Why...Why did you look into the heart of the TARDIS again, I could have lost you..." I sighed and looked up only to see her frowning at me. "It's not like I meant to, The console was loose and popped off...Im sorry i didnt mean to get shot..." She said that in such a hurt way that it actualy made me feel like a jerk for blaming her. "Oh...i...I'm sorry" I sighed again and she hugged me and she was crying into my shoulder. I kissed her head and helped her stand up. "Doctor...Why is it that the universe is always trying to split us up?" I looked up at her and i couldn't find my words..."Maybe it just hates seeing us happy..." As soon as i said that she nodded and i hugged her again. We walked out of the TARDIS and Amy was rolling on the ground. Rose laughed and i placed my hand on her mouth so i could sneak up on her. and Rose nodded. I walked over to Amy who was still rolling around. I got close to her and the trap was ready. "AMY!" She screamed and Rose laughed. "Wha- WHAT THE HELL! How is she alive I shot her! Sorry about that by the way but WHAT?!" "AMY BREEEEEEATH!" Rose started laughing because of all this and Rose walked over to me grabbed my hand and by instinct we both intwined our fingers together and smiled at eachother and Amy rolled her eyes "Get a room you two!" Amy said that with for once a very happy tone.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry Rose died before but i needed something tragic to happen! :/ Byeeeee**


	9. Dream A Paradise

Heeeey im back sorry its so late! Its 10:24 pm here :/

**Rose point of view btw its night time**

I couldnt fall asleep either it was because i was sleeping in The Doctors bed or because of this reacurring nightmare i keep having...I laid awake and stared at the ceiling and the door opened, Standing in the doorway was The Doctor holding my lifeless body crying. "Doctor...? Whats going on?!" I woke up screaming and sat up instantly to make sure The Doctor was there, But not breathing... I shook him and he didnt wake up i started crying into his neck and turned him over reveling that he had been shot in the chest. Something then started attacking me and i woke up again screaming this time it was real life because i woke up in the doctors arms he was rocking me back and forth whispering that it was okay into my ear and i then realised i had woken him up. I turned around and kissed his forehead. "I'm Sorry i didnt mean to wake you up..." He smiled and kissed me and then looked at me "Remember Rose theres not really much i can do to fall asleep, Either way if it means helping you id never sleep. I smiled and put my head into his neck. I could hear him breathing his two hearts beating rapidly i sighes and noticed I had terriefied him. "Doctor...?" I just sighed and felt a tear fall and i knew he felt it because he sounded hurt once he answered. "Hmm...?" I released another tear and kissed him, i kissed him more then i ever had i couldnt take the chance of what happened in my night mare never would i want to live with out the doctor not again...about a half an hour later we fell asleep in eachothers arms. I couldn't stop having nightmares about losing him...I kept waking up before something bad happened so i wouldnt scream, I knew when things were going to happen because it was the same one over and over again.

**In the morning**

The Doctor woke up before me but he stayed there as he knew i didnt get much sleep and he just lay there staring at me whilst i slept to make sure i was okay, I woke up to see him smiling at me so i did the same and he pulled me closer and put his other arm around me. I kissed his cheek and he kissed my lips, It felt like a paradise just laying there looking into his eyes and snogging him. He would tell me stories of Galliray and I would tell him stories of the Paralell world. We both decided to get up and go get something to eat from the kitchen so i made us pancakes and eggs. He laughed when the pancke i flipped landed on my face while i was looking up and i turned red with embarrasment I walked over with two plates and sat on his lap and put my head on his shoulder. I wish it could be like this forever no worries of loosing him just knowing we were going to be alright...

**Sorry its so short but im tired and now its 10:55 :o I gotta sleep...Be back tomorrow (BTW in Angels in mahatten why didnt river just heal herself? i mean Mels regenerated into River song so river is obvi a time lord she could have healed her own god damn hand!)**


	10. The Big Leap

**Since it's like really late here and I have school tomorrow it's going to be not long **

The whole time that we were at Amy's house waiting for her to get her things The Doctor just stood there and stared at me and looked nervous, more nervous then I've ever seen him. I turned away and started walking to my room when he grabbed my arm and I turned towards him, he stared into my eyes and we were now just standing there looking at each other blankly then he started speaking, "Rose…as you know we've been traveling with each other for a um a while now and uh…" my eyes grew wide when I saw him get on to his knee… "Doctor…" I felt the shakiness in my voice and on the inside I was jumping all around like a crazy person. "No shush it taking a lot in me to do this…Rose Tyler will you marry me" I started crying and I nodded "Yes I will!" He jumped up and picked me up into a big hug and I started kissing him and I felt the tears rolling down my face and I was just so happy that I knew now that me and him were meant to be together…

**Like I said sorry its so short but I'm tired…I had a fan girl moment while writing this loll I'm such a child at heart: P Love you guys! Good night and hope your dreams are filled with wonder and adventure! 3 **


	11. Newlyweds

**Hey! :3**

The Doctor put me down in time for Amy to come in and she asked why we were so happy, I turned to The Doctor and nodded and he spoke away. "Well Amy the reason why were so happy is because…" He held up our interlinked hands to show her the ring he had just placed on it. "We are now engaged." Amy smiled and walked over to hug us both, I sighed with relief that she wasn't mad about it**. **"Well! You too newlyweds should spend some time alone somewhere to feel like a real couple!" The words that came out of Amy's mouth were shocking, I turned towards The Doctor and he was already staring at me laughing like a little child. I started giggling at him because of his behavior and Amy looked between both of us. "Am I missing the joke here…?" That just made us laugh harder and she walked up to her room with her bags and I turned towards The Doctor and he was looking at floor, "Doctor…" He looked up and he looked into my eyes and my mind went blank… "I um ah…" I couldn't find the words to speak to him and then I started thinking clearly and I finally found what I needed to speak to him, I smiled and finally started talking. "I can't wait to get married to you" I smiled and he smiled back and he picked me up into another kiss. I wish this moment would last forever but I know it cant, all good things must come to an end.

**WEDDING TIME! Yay! **

"Amy! I need help I can't find my veil!" Amy walked behind me and took it out of my hair and I felt stupid, more stupid then anyone has probably ever felt "Oh sorry…Can you put it back is please" Amy laughed and gave me a hug and we grabbed our flowers and walked towards the doors. I couldn't even imagine what The Doctor was going through right now and honestly I hope I don't get to find out. My heart started coming out of my chest when I heard the organ playing because now I knew it was my queue to walk down the isle. The doors opened and everyone in the pews turned towards me and I was shaking. As I was half way down the isle that's when he turned around and his eyes had an impact on me and I felt like I was going to fall… "You'll be fine" Amy said that as she winked and walked away. I could tell The Doctor was nervous too because you could actually see him shaking I giggled to myself and faced him. "Time for the vows!" I turned towards Amy and took the piece of paper from her hand. I went first and felt even more pressure on my shoulders. "Doctor, though I have only known you for 3 years and we have only been together for half of that, I knew you were the one I wanted to be with, to spend the rest of my life with, I plan to never love anyone as much as I love you…" I wiped the tears from my eyes and took a deep breath in as the doctor spoke. "Rose, I have loved you since I first met you, we have been through thick and thin together, we have lost each other and then found each other and now I hope to spend the rest of my life with the girl I love." I wiped smiled and wiped another tear from my eye. "May we please have the rings…" I took the ring from Amy and the doctor did the same with Jack. We put them on each other's fingers and the preacher said the words that made me jump out of my skin. "By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride!" I smiled as The Doctor kissed me and we headed out. We were now newlyweds… and I love the sound of that..

**Well I had some trouble here sorry I skipped a lot of the ceremony and stuff :/ Got to go to bed though good night peoples :)**


	12. Rory the Auton

**Wazupalo! I'm back with another chapter :D**

"Amy caught it" I said laughing and in The Doctors arms. "She would catch the bouquet wouldn't she" I nodded and saw someone over by the bar I had never met before, but he seemed so familiar "Doctor I'll be right back…" he nodded and then kissed my cheek, I walked towards the bar and I saw a blonde haired male in his early 30's (I think I don't know how old Rory is) he was staring at Amy and I smiled. "You're her Rory the one she lost aren't you" "Yeah… Time forgot me but time never forgot her…" Now I knew I knew him because of his voice, I had met him when I was 19 Rory Arthur Williams… I hugged him and grabbed his hand "Come on I want you to have fun!" He got up like an old mop and I pulled him towards The Doctor. "Doctor. Rory. Rory. Doctor and I take it you two have met considering the whole Amy thing." They both nodded. "No offense but you…Died" I giggled just a little when The Doctor poked Rory in the chest and he stumbled. "Yeah well I'm one of those things now, this things with the guns for hands." Both the doctor's eyes and mine widened "You're an Auton!" Rory nodded and I gasped. "Those things killed Clive!" Rory raised an eyebrow "Who in the name of hell is Clive" The Doctor also looked confused "Clive was the person I went to get help from to look for you" "Oh…" The Doctor just shrugged wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder. I smiled and then sighed. "Rory she's over there if you wanna go talk to her." He turned and then smiled "Thank you Rose…" He walked away and I watched him approach Amy. "Rose." I looked at The Doctor and smirked. "Yes…" "How do you know Rory…" I raised an eyebrow but answered anyway. "I met him in the shop one day. The Doctor nodded and that's when Jack came over. "Rosie! How does it feel being married to the man you have loved since day one?" He used his phony announcer voice and I shot him a look, which just made him laugh. I turned towards The Doctor and smiled. "It feels great" I smiled again and took The Doctors hand in mine. I shifted my eyes over towards Amy and Rory and she was crying, next thing I knew they were like making out and I knew she remembered him. I poked The Doctors shoulder and he scoffed. "Oi when do they ever breath!" He rolled his eyes and I kissed him. "Breathing doesn't really matter now that I think of it…" He shot me a grin and I walked us over to a table.

People were clinking their glasses with forks about every 3 minutes for me and The Doctor to kiss, to be honest I didn't mind I was kissing the man I love, I was kissing my husband. Jack wouldn't stop smiling at me and I looked at him with crept out eyes that made him laugh.

**Hey yawl its Paul! Loll just kidding sorry its so short but I'm still planning out what to write so, Also the street light in front of my house keeps flickering…The weeping angels are coming Doctor SAVE ME! Meep!**


	13. Best Day Ever

**Hey im finally back! i was busy these past few days :( anyways lets continue! **

"GOODBYE HAVE FUN!" Jack shouted from the porch of the hotel to me and The Doctor. Amy wouldnt stop asking to make sure i had everything and i was being overwhelmed...I couldn't even think clearly. "Amy I think you're making Rose a little un comfortble..." The doctor said from behind me and i laughed in Amy's direction and she rolled her eyes. "Sorry just..." She looked behind her and smiled. "Thanks to you I have Rory back...Thank you." Amy hugged me and i smiled. I was glad our little feud was over because now I didnt have to feel uncomfortable on our trips.

**Doctors point of view (Finally)**

I set the coardinates for The sun planet where you could go outside and never get sunburn, it was always summer there. "Well we got to be going" I saw Rose look over at me and she mouthed the words 'Thank you' I nodded and Amy walked over and gave me a big hug. "Don't end up losing her in a pit of puppies or something." Rose laughed at Amy's words and i nodded again and then let out a little laugh. "Have fun you two, just not TOO much fun aye?" Amy called as she ran out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. Rose sat in the cushioned seats next to the console and i smiled at her. I looked at the screen and an image appeared. "We're here" I said with a grin. Rose got up and flicked my bowtie and walked towards the door. "Well...? are you coming?" She said with a giggle. I walked over to her and gladly took her hand she was offering me. We smiled at eachother and walked out the doors. "I love it!" I looked down at Rose and kissed her head. As we walked towards the large building she rested her head on my shoulder. "How may I help you?" I intwined my fingers with Rose's and stepped forward. "Yes room for two please!" The woman at the desk smiled and she must have known just by our body language that me and Rose were a newly married couple and she handed us a key. "Here you are! 5th floor honey moon suite!" I took the key from her hand and smiled. "Thank you" Rose smiled at me and we walked up to our room. I unlocked the door and Rose just smiled even bigger. "Well? What do you think?" Rose kissed me and I had a feeling i knew the answer to this one. "Love it!" Rose closed the door and played with my bowtie. "I can never get over how silly this thing is" She laughed. "Oi! Bowties are cool!" I said fixing it proudly. Rose laughed again.

**Rose point of view...again**

"You seriously never change do you?" I asked him knowing he would probably say no and be all proud. "Nope!" I was correct and i just stared into his blue eyes. I felt like i was being pulled into a hypnosis. His eyes were so easy to get caught in. He smiled and walked over to me. He took my hands and pulled me into a kiss. I wanted to just rip off his jacket, I didnt...I didnt want him to think differnt of me. I did however pull it off (Wink wink ;) ) He pulled away and i stood there confused. He then realised what I wanted. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them once more. He pulled me into another kiss and I smiled. I started pulling at his suspenders and they were now off his shoulders. I pulled away for some odd reason. "Doctor...I dont want to make you do this if you dont want to..." I was breathing heavy from the blood rushing to my head. He looked at me. "What?" I was now confused, why was he staring at me like that? "Rose Tyler...Do you seriously think i wouldnt do anything possible that meant loving you?" He took my hand and sat me down on the bed. "Wait so do you..." He looked ghostly pale, I knew it was an awkward question to ask but...meh who cared. "Well...All awkwardness aside yes i would..." I giggled and he was even more pale. "Didnt mean to make you uncomfortable but you know Doctor that you can tell me anything." I smiled at him and he pulled me into another kiss this time im sure i wasnt coming out of it for a looooooong while...(You wanted it you got it! :D) I started unbottoning his shirt and he did the same for me. I laid back and rolled on top of him. Nooooow i was sure it wasnt going to be a long long looooooooooong while before i could have a chance to breath.

**Amy point of view**

"Rory do you think they will be alright?" Rory just stood there blankly. "Amy you have to stop worrying! I'm sure they are fine!" I looked at him and sighed. "But what if they're not?" Rory smacked his hand to his face. "First of all OW forgot that was metal...second, You have to STOP worrying! THEY ARE FINE!" I nodded and scooted closer to him. "Rory do you think we will ever get married?" Rory stared at me. "Yeah...I was going to ask you before i you know. disapeared and all that...Stuff." I nodded and kissed his cheek. "I love you Rory...I dont want you to ever leave me again..." He kissed my head and replied. "I won't...I promise."

**Back to Rose! ;) MWAHAHA sorry...**

I buttoned up my shirt and smiled at The topless Doctor. "Well...Rose that was um..." I could tell he didnt want to finish that sentence because he was breathing heavy and he was really pale. "You dont have to finish that sentence if you dont want to." I teased him and he kissed me on the lips. "Well thank you i didnt really feel like embarrasing my self even more" we both laughed and i stood up walked over to the mirror and fixed my now beehive of hair. The Doctor didnt have to fix his because well...It looked like it usually did so, no need to fix what doesnt need to be fixed. "Rose. where is my shirt? I can't find it." I turned around and picked up the bed covers. Revealing The Doctors 'lost' shirt. "Ohhhh..." He turned red and i just sat at the desk and giggled. I had feathers all in my hair some how The Doctor had absaloutly no trace of what we had done. I guess i got all the damage. I laughed to myself and picked the feathers out and brushed my hair. I walked over to the doctor and put my arms around his waist and pulled him closer. "being with you...I love it." He smiled and we kissed. Today has been the best day ever. Between marrying the doctor and...You know ;) I never wanted this day to end.


	14. Well that was awkward

**So I stayed home from school today...listened to LOTS of Taylor Swift and Trading Yesterday. Gave me inspiration for a Doctor/Rose video. anyone know where i can get a Manip of 11/Rose kissing? I need one. BAD! :(**

**Amy point of view**

"So..." I turned on my side and clutched the sheet tighter. "We just..." Rory nodded and i laughed. "Well...One of us is going to have to get up at some point..." He nodded again. I got up and took the throw blanket and wrapped it around myself. "Guess it was me." I walked into the closet and got on my white shirt with blue jeans and jean jacket. then some simple converse hightops. "You can get up now Mr. Auton." I stuck my tongue out at him and poked his nose. "Alright." He got up slipped on some pants shoes and a grey t-shirt. "Well?" I raised an eyebrow. "What?" He came closer. "How was life without me? I mean like, How was it to never know i existed?" I became pale. I couldnt tell him i loved The Doctor he would be crushed to know as soon as he got erased from the universe i moved to the man i knew since i was 8. "Uhm...It was lonely..." He tilted his head. "You're lying i can tell by your voice. Come on just tell me! Can't be that bad." I inhaled and decided to speak. "Fine. Since i didnt know you existed and The whole weeping angel thing i dont know i became 'Attracted' to The Doctor. To be honest i actually wanted to rip Rose's hair out..." he stared at me blankly and then just pulled me into a hug. "I dont care now Amy because now you know who I am and you don't love him anymore." I smiled and hugged him back. "Right." I sighed and kissed his cheek. "Rory...one other thing..." He pulled away and i shivered in my skin. "I sort of um...Killed Rose..." His eyes got big and he looked like he had seen a ghost. I explained and he then understood and there we were again standing in the middle of the sitting room in a warm embrace. I smiled to myself and hoped The Doctor and Rose were having a good time.

**Rose point of view**

"Doctor what on earth is that?!" I said laughing as I looked at his attire. He rolled his eyes and threw it to me. "It's a fez i wear a fez now. Fezes are cool." He said that with a huge smile and i threw the fez over my shoulder. "What eveeeer you say Doctor what ever you say." I walked over to the bed and sat down. (Just so you know they got dressed so dont think of rose with feathers lol) I picked up a photo frame from inside the drawer and saw a photo of someone who looked exactly like Amy and Rory. "Hey Doctor can you come here?" He walked over and sat next to me. "Look they look exactly like Amy and Rory." He took the picture from my hands and put on goofy glasses. even more goofy then the 3D ones. "Hmm...For the first time ever I have no idea." I took his hand and walked us to the T.A.R.D.I.S. "Ready to go?" I nodded and he set the Coardinates back to The present day London. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my blue shirt on the rack thing that I wore to new new new new new york. I walked over and picked it up. "Doctor you kept this?" He looked up from the console and grinned. "You left it here and it reminded me of you it wasnt there before it had actually been moved several times." I smiled to myself and set it down as the Doctor went back to clicking random buttons. BANG! we both fell instantly to the floor and i laughed untill my sides hurt. " Were here..." I heard the doctor call from the whole other side of the TARDIS. "Yeah i can tell" I stood up and walked over to him. He was still laying on the ground just staring up at me. "Getting up?" I reached my hand out and he took it. "Yeah I just cant beleive i was without you for 2 years and now you're back and were finally together." He said that with a smile. "Like we should be." I added and we were both smiling like idiots. I walked to the Tardis doors and waited for him to come and he did so i opened the doors and we walked into the house together. "AMY! WERE BACK!" Amy came running down the stairs and tackled me with a hug. i was now on the ground with amy hugging me. "How was it? How was it? Was it fun? Was HEEEE fun?" I looked at her with wide eyes and he laughed. "Um..Well" I looked over at him to see if he was paying attention. "Yes he was!" I whispered in her ear and she just started laughing. I got off the ground and Rory came down. I hugged him and he smiled, then Amy elbowed him in the side. "Relax Amy! I wont go after him." She smiled and Rory rubbed his side. Thats when The Doctor just grabbed me and kissed me. I was confused... he then released and hugged me. I was confused once more and he just walked off.

**2 weeks later**

"Well...Seems we have to get Amy and Rory a wedding gift." I smiled and then dropped it. I started to feel very sick... I got up ran to the lou and hurled. I didnt eat anything rancid... Thats when it hit me...I was getting fatter and feeling sick all the time. having mood swings...Only 2 weeks after sleeping with The Doctor...I now knew that i was Pregnant. I got off of the floor and walked over to the couch and sat down. "Doctor! can you come here?" He then appeared in the doorway smiling like and idiot which made me laugh. I pat the seat next to me and he sat down. "Doctor i don't know how to put this but im...P..." I sighed and he spoke. "Pregnant!" He smiled big and hugged me. Was he okay? I would have expected him to freak out. "How did you know? I didnt even know." He then let go so he could talk. "I have an instinct. I knew you were pregnant 2 weeks ago which is why i randomly kissed you in the hall." I nodded and then my mind was all like WHOAAAA I WANNA BE AWESOME LIKE THAT. "Okay so...Why didnt you tell me?" He then nodded and answered. "I wanted it to be a surprise so i didnt wanna tell you." I turned red and he hugged me. there we were hugging on the couch...I hope this baby doesnt end up like his/her dad I laughed to myself in my head. "Can we name it stormagedon? if its a boy of coarse..." That question was odd for him to ask... "No...? What the hell?" He laughed "Long story Rose...Long story. OH and i speak baby!" I raised and eye brow. he nodded. I had no idea how to take care of a baby. the only baby ive ever taken care of was Tony and thats because i had to babysit. but by that time he was 3 so he wasnt exactly a baby anymore...


	15. The fate of love

**Hey! Happy Thanksgiving! This chapter is going to be during Christmas. Rose found out she was Pregnant in March so. Yeah Christmas baby! lol Lets get to work!**

"AMY RORY! WE'RE READY!" I yelled up the stairs as The Doctor dragged them downstairs. I rolled my eyes and took The Doctors hand. "Like they're going to stay down here after." as soon as the doctor said that i started laughing. Amy looked over her shoulder and asked what i was laughing about. I just told her it was a mood swing thing from the pregnancy. I can't believe she actualy thought i was serious. I havnt been moody once! Except when I yelled at the bush in the front yard...and when i yelled at the table...Now i understand why she bought it. "Okay everyone sit! Time to hand out the gifts!" I pushed Amy and Rory down on the couch and they looked at me annoyed. I smiled and walked towards the doctor. "Siiit..." He kissed me and then sat. I turned around and smiled. "Okay One for Amy. For Rory. And Doctor." The last name i of course said all happy. "Okay...OPEN!" i sat on the chair and smiled. Everyone looked happy about their gifts so i just sat there smiling at them. "Okay my turn." Amy said as she stood from her spot and walked to the tree. I sat next to the doctor now and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Okay open them!" I smiled at Amy and told her to come over so i could hug her I couldnt exactly get up easily haha. "Thank you!" The doctor tilted his head. "How long have you two been bffs?" I raised an eyebrow and pointed to my big tummy. "Oh i though it had something to do with Rory." Amy nodded "Part of it was yeah."

**20 minutes later all of the gifts were open. Rose and The Doctor decided to go out for a walk to talk.**

"Is it that hard to believe?" I just laughed and he looked at me. "Well just the last time i checked you two were all I HATE YOU on eachother." I rolled my eyes and took the hand he was holding out, then i stopped walking and froze dead in my tracks. "Uhh...Doctor..." He turned around and looked worried. "What? What is it?! ARE YOU OKAY!?" i nodded and then shrugged. then i collapsed in the road. "OWWW! DOCTOR I HATE TO BE A PARTY POOPER BUT I THINK I AM GOING INTO LABOR!" he picked me up and sprinted to the Hospital. "How are you not losing breath right now?" He raised an eyebrow. "Really...Thats what your worrying about?" I thought back in my mind and then answered. "Riiiiiight" We were not at the hospital and I was definatly going into Labor. "I'm sorry but while your wife is having the baby we need to to exit the room." I wanted to punch that nurse in the face. I couldnt do this without him. "Miss i'm sorry but he CAN'T leave!" She turned towards me and nodded. "Yes i understand but it is our policy." Policy? who the hell needed a policy to deliver a baby in peace? "Fine..." The doctor left and i sighed. After 4 minutes i was alerted that the baby was now coming, COMING coming so...Yeah i was in alot of pain! "I NEED YOU TO PUSH!" That doctor was now spitting in my face. "Eww..." I sighed and then screamed. "MORE MISS TYLER!" I honestly felt like i was going to pass out... but if i passed out the baby would be stuck and would then die. I screamed again and i was in so much pain i actually had tears falling down my cheeks. "Good news Rose youre babies have arrived!" I sighed in relief, Wait...he said BABIES not baby but BABIES! i had 2?! Oh god... "Um excuse me but can you get my husbund in here?" The nurse nodded and walked out. "IS SHE OKAY?!" Yep she got him because i heard him from the hall way. The door opened and in came the doctor with tears in his eyes. "I was worried about you...You know this guys wife died giving labor tonight...i didnt want that to happen to you..." I gasped and sat up to hug him. I felt dizzy but i decided to ignore it. then the other doctor walked over with the newborns. The Doctor's eyes widened. "Theres two of them..." I nodded and wiped a tear from my eye. I noticed that the girl had his eyes and i smiled. "Guess the sonogram was wrong." He nodded and i handed him the boy. "What should we name them?" The doctor asked that in a shaky voice. i smiled. "Well i was thinking. For a boy. Jack or Rory..." The doctor looked up into my eyes and smiled. "I like the name Jack." I smiled back at him and nodded. "I like it too. Then for a girl i was thinking Gwen or Jenny..." I knew what he was going to choose judging by the smile on his face when i said Jenny. "Jenny? You like that?" I spoke so childish to my new daughter. Jenny smiled and I knew that was the name for her.

**2 weeks later**

I was now home with Jack and Jenny. Amy and Rory offered to babysit so me and the doctor could go out to get some baby supplies and stuff. "Don't forget to feed them!" I was worried, I didnt want to be a bad mother..."WE WONT! stop your worrying!" I sighed and the doctor walked me out of the house. "Oh...Doctor i need to tell you something." He looked worried and i sighed again. "Something happened a few months ago...When i was cutting some tomatoes i cut my finger open and i stopped bleeding instantly. My finger started glowing a yellow color and healed itself...am i like half time lord now?" He smiled and picked me up into a hug. "Now i dont have to worry about loosing you! Bad wolf changed you! YOUR A TIME LADY! except you wont regenerate. Meh thats a flaw in the timelord function but what ever. wait...That means Jack and Jenny are time lords too..." I opened my eyes and sighed. Well that explaines why they have been growing rapidly. and why they have copper eyes...Well Jenny has blue eyes like you" I kissed him and he put me down. I jumped on his back and he laughed. Well atleast i dont have to worry about loosing the doctor. I hope.


	16. Hello again!

**Hello all. I bring bad news, this will be the last chapter for a while as I am busy with school and my sister is getting married on Saturday. I may have a chapter late on Friday or early on Saturday. **

"JACK! COVER ME!" Rose screamed as the former Torchwood member Suzie Costello was shooting at her. "GWEN!" Jack and Rose both yelled as Gwen collapsed on the ground. Suzie stood there and laughed, Jack shot her many times but she never fell, nor did she die. "What did you do to her" Rose turned as Owen came out of the darkness with his fists clenched. "Wouldn't you just LOVE to know Owen Harper?" Rose gulped as she realized filling in for Toshiko wasn't a good idea, She lied to the doctor she said she was going out with Jenny when actually Jenny was here fighting off the loose weevils with Ianto. Jenny was now matured and 19 well she was supposed to only be 9 months but nope! She was 19 and dating my boss, Jack. (I know Jack and Ianto are together but not for this story!) "Actually yeah I would like to know so tell me now, OR get a plasma gun to your face!" Owen yelled as he lifted up a large gun similar to the one Rose had when the planets were in the sky. Suzie stood there and Gwen was lifeless. Suzie laughed. "As if that would kill me! Gwen is the one keeping me alive were linked together now!" Rose and Jack exchanged looks and smirked to each other. "OWEN THROW ME THE RESERECTION GLOVE!" Rose yelled and Suzie stood there stiff. "Wish I wouldn't have mentioned it." Suzie picked up Gwen's body and ran towards the weevils. "If you kill me I she will fall and be eaten alive!" Jenny turned towards Owen. "Do it Owen!" Jenny sighed and took the gun Owen was holding. All the weevils exploded on sight. "Oh shoot…" Rose and jack took the glove and shot at it. The glove exploded. Suzie died and Gwen came back to life, only to then be dropped from the top floor of Torchwood. "OWEN CATCH HER!" Owen leapt to catch Gwen and succeeded. "Jack I have to go… I lied to the doctor I shouldn't be here…" Jack nodded and hugged Rose. Owen left Gwen's side and walked over to Rose. "You helped us save Gwen. Thanks for that." Rose smiled and hugged Owen. "Owen Harper being polite. Say it isn't so!" Rose Jack Owen and Gwen all laughed. Jack looked over at Jenny who was standing over Suzie. "Well, Best to be going. Jenny are you coming." Jenny shook her head. "I'm going to stay for a while." Rose nodded and disappeared in a blue light.

Later the Doctor and Rose met at the water tower in Cardiff.

Rose ran towards The Doctor and hugged him. "Doctor I have good news!" The Doctor looked Rose in the eyes and didn't say a word. "Doctor what's wrong." He then sighed and spoke. "I don't have so great news…" I looked at him with big eyes. "What do you mean." He put his face in his hands and hugged Rose again. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to tell you Rose…" Now Rose was extremely worried but she managed to nod. "The angels took Amy Rory and Jack back to 1967. It's a fixed point in time… we can never get them back… They're dead…" Rose stood there staring at the doctor. "Rose I'm sorry there is nothing I can do." Rose started to cry and she pulled the doctor close to her, they were standing in front of the water tower in each other's arms. Jenny knew what had happened because she and her brother had a link in their brains. That's why she wanted to stay with Jack (Captain jack) for the night. "I've been expecting you lot here!" A familiar voice came from behind The Doctor. Both Rose and The Doctor were shocked. "What!" Rose and the doctor exchanged looks and then turned back towards their old friend.


	17. Doubting our Happiness Rose Tyler?

**Hey! I dont like the way i was writing last week i enjoy it how it was before! Okai! anyways YAY im home from New York! Had a blast being a bridesmaid, I lost my wrap but eh, And i think someone threw up...I saw something, Odd on the ground .-. let us move on.**

**Rose point of view **

Mine and the Doctor's eyes were locked when she came. "So are you two gonna just stand there like statues or do i get a 'Oh hello nice to see ya! Its only been 5 years!" I looked away from the Doctor. "Donna! It's so good to see you again! But um how do you know he's the doctor? WAIIIIIT you shouldnt even remember us WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND? Donna cover your eyes before you expload or burn!" Donna just looked at me with blank eyes and a confused smile. "Um about that yeah uh. When the doctor reset the universe it took away that little, Squabble!" I grinned and turned to the doctor. "OH and i know you Rose can NEVER be with out him or treat anyone like you treat him so i was thinking long lost brother or The Doctor. Anyways where Jack? I ran into some couple one scottish red hair. He said he Jack and his wife were heading to Manhatten for some big get together with The Doctor." I shut my eyes remembering I had to be without my son and two best friends. A tear rolled down my cheek and i backed up into the doctor. "Am i missing something?" Donna looked worried and I nodded. "Donna... Those people were Amy and Rory, They're gone now...So is Jack..." Donna's eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh my gosh i'm so sorry!" The Doctor hadnt said a word to me since Donna came back. He let go of me and sat on the side walk. Donna walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I cried into her shoulder and I could tell she was going to cry maybe not at that moment but, deffinatly at some point.

At Torchwood. (Jenny's pov)

"Jack i really should be going now to go get my mum..." I couldn't pull myself out of Jack's kiss he pulled me closer each time i would try. "Can't you just stay here? I mean you're one of the best people to come in here! Rose obviously won't come back! You can have Tosh's place for all i care!" I sighed and looked over at Owen and Gwen who were talking in hushed tones. I shut my eyes and I could hear their thoughts. "I really hope Owen doesn't try to pick me up again that was murder..." (- Gwens thoughts.) Wait...I didn't know those two were together! What about Rhyc?! And Diane?! "No maybe I shouldn't. Toshiko just passed away Jack do you really think it's right to be taking her job? I'm no good at what she did anyways, I'm only good at fighting." Jack nodded. "There will be some of that too." He grinned and i tried to get into his mind. I felt his grip tighten. "Why are you looking into my mind? do you not trust me?" He raised an eyebrow and I laughed. "No i trust you. Just i heard something in Gwen's mind..." Jack looked over at Owen who was looking at me with anger. He apparently knew what i was talking about. "What did you hear?" I was making an enemy on my first day. GREAT! Gwen looked over at me and I looked back at Jack. "I think those two are together. as in together together. Gwen wanted Owen to stop picking her up..." The last part i whispered i didnt exactly want an enemy. Jack's eyes widened and kissed me again. I tugged at his jacket and released from the kiss. "Putting up a fight are we?" He asked. I bit my lip seductivly and grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back into a kiss. If Rose found out i was doing this I would be murdered! "I really got to go Jack!" He did a fake cry and laughed. I kissed him once more and he walked me to the lift. HEY how did i know we were going to come up right where mum and dad are standing. My mom didnt notice me practically making out with Jack but Dad did. The sheild infront of the water tower didnt work on him and he looked like he was going to rip Jack apart. I shook my head and kissed Jack goodbye. "So Dad how've you been? Oh hey Donna's back!" Mom looked at me odd. "Jen how do you know Donna?" Donna looked at me with a smile. "Well...For me history isnt really in order at the moment. I met Donna a few years back actually!" Mom Dad and Donna all nodded.

**With just The Doctor and Rose :) Rose pov **

oh god all these bloody nightmares each night! Tonight it was a new one, I had been taken over by something and I was forced to shoot the Doctor in a space suit! Then I awoke in his arms with blood around us and he would be dead holding me. I awoke in the real world crying into The Doctors chest. He would sing me the song that played in his head when he would think of me, I would turn red and kiss him. The he would rock me back and fourth telling me its all right. "Don't worry Rose it's all just a dream nothing can hurt you now that you're with me. I wont let anything or anyone hurt you!" I kept crying into his chest and I had my arms around his back. "Doctor please dont ever leave me no matter what please!" I couldnt control my nightmares each time i tried it would get worse. But this time it had me sobbing into the doctors shirt. It's white color was now smudged with black mascara left over on my eyes. He got closer to my face and kissed my neck and whispered in my ear. "Shh... It's okay Rose i'll protect you untill death due us part remember?" He smiled and I kissed him. I fell asleep in his arms and he watched me. I woke up with him staring at me smiling. I smiled back and kissed him. I sat up and got back into his arms. We stayed in eachothers arms for 2 hours telling eachother storys exchanging smiles and looks. It seemed that for once in our crazy mixed up world that it was, Calm instead of crazy. He kissed my arm and eventually made it up to my neck and then my cheek and lips. My skin tingled where he placed his lips. Every time he kissed me i felt a spark in my skin and i felt like i was in heaven. "I love you..." I put my hands on the back of his neck and kissed him again. "I love you too rose" He whispered into my lips and i pulled him closer so i could feel the heat coming off of his body. "Hey Mom i ne-" Jenny startled me and i hid under the covers for a brief second while the doctor just sat there and laughed. "SORRY!" Jenny slammed the door with a discusted look on her face. I looked at the doctor. "Whats wrong with us kissing?" I asked him and smiled at his eyes and messy hair. He got closer and put his forehead to mine. "Guess she didnt want to see Mommy and Daddy get intimate..." I leaned back and my eyes widened "What do you mean?" He laughed and pulled me closer to him once more. "What?" He asked and placed his hand on my cheek. "Well us being intimate is what made her! Why would we wanna do it again?!" He laughed and put his hands up in defeat. "I just didnt know there was a rule that states me cant Rose..." He laughed again and i rolled my eyes. "Theres not..." He put his hand on the back of my head and pulled me into another kiss this time it was more forcefull then sweet but eh what chya gonna do? "Doctor are you sure...?" He looked at me confused. "Says the one who forced me to shag you before!" He smiled at the face i was making and i pulled him on top of me. "Your choice not mine!" I laughed and played with his hair that was covering his eyes. I kissed him and pulled of his shirt. He put his hands on my back and kissed my chest. I may have let out a gasp of surprise...or 6... I was breathing heavy and he looked me in the eyes. our eyes were locked to each other and i moved the hair out of his eyes. "Doctor." He put his head on my chest and i put my hands in his hair and played with it. "Yeah Rose...?" I put my hand on his back and felt over all the places i dug into his skin to see if i had injured him. I left marks but he would have probably told me so. "Do you think Jenny heard us...? Her room is next to ours..." The Doctor just laid there catching his breath and then answered. "I hope not thats, weird..." There was a moment of silence and then a muffled yell from the other room. "SHE HEARD YOU!" Yep it was Jenny... I turned red and the doctor sat up from my chest and looked at me... "Well... Thats deffinatly weird..." I nodded and sat up cutching the sheet tighter to my chest. "Are you alright Doctor?" He nodded and i put my head on his shoulder. "Sorry..." He laid down and we were just laying together. He put his hand on my arm and the other on my stomach. "About what?" Guess he didnt feel when i scratched him? "I sort of... Made marks on your back..." He rubbed my arm and nodded. "Thats alright if i di- ow..." I kissed his cheek. "Better?" I asked and he put his chin on my head. "What did you do dig your nails into my back?" I nodded and fake whined. "Oh. Well that explains it..." I nodded again and rolled over. My back was now facing him. He put his arm over my hip and put his head on my arm. "Doctor why cant we just be like this forever? Happy, Nothing to worry about, No fights..." "What makes you think we wont always be happy and not fight?" I sighed. "What if something bad happens, Like when I lost you during the battle of canary warf? And Amy and Rory got a divorice...All marriages have some fights..." "Rose your nightmares are affecting the way you look at things. And they got back together." "I know but...What if we get divorced or one of us dies or gets lost? and we never get back together?" I think i shouldnt have said that because now the doctor was worried about me... Rambling on about bad things that were incapable of happening... "Rose just calm down. We're going to be fine." I turned my head to him and kissed him. "Well im going to get dressed!" The doctor gave me puppy eyes. "WHYYYYY?" I tilted my head me being confused. "What do yo- You want me to stay in bed with you all day with no clothes on?" I raised an eyebrow and he shook his head. "Oh you want to get 'intimate' with me again dont you?" He nodded with puppy eyes. I put my hands up in surender and got back into the bed. Making out with the doctor seemed odd considering it was always me asking for it and him feeling bad about it. why was he all of a sudden wanting to shag lately? He didnt want to when we got married i had to convince him. Oh why am i complaining?! Oh what ever...

**Hope you liked it! Maybe ill make Jack,Amy,And Rory come back some how! Please Review! all negative reviews WILL be deleated! Thank you for reading! :)**


	18. Love never dies

**Hello! My brother is wearing a bow tie. Bow ties are cool :)**

"Doctor...?" Where on earth was he i've been wandering the Tardis for 20 minutes looking for him. "DOCTOR!?" I heard running and i turned around quickly. "What are you..." He tackled me and i was really confused. "What the hell doctor?!" He told me the be quiet because something was in the Tardis. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE DOCTOR!" I was breathing heavy, Either it was because of what ever was coming after him, He terrified me, Or the fact that his arm was on my chest. "Ah there you are!" What? WHAT IS GOING ON?! The doctor stood up and picked me up. "RUN ROSE!" I could'nt i was dizzy and my legs were failing. What was happening? "ROSE!" was the last thing i heard. I woke up in a dark room on the floor. I looked around and tried to sit up but my body was numb. I had a horrible pain on the back of my head. Was I dyeing? well i cant die but, This could maybe be what the doctor feels? All i could do was lay there and not speak. It was there next to me...The worst sight in the world, The Doctor was on the ground next to me bleeding and beat up. Un conchious. I was sobbing silently so that the thing that took us wouldnt hear me. "DOCTOR!" I heard a scream from the dark side of the room. It was me, I was on the dark side of the room screaming for the doctor. I blinked and the other me was gone. I was hallucinating. "So Rose here we are. Your husbund dyeing. You being paralized." I was still sobbing but no one could tell well there was only two conchious people in the room, Me and the stranger. "SO..." The stranger sat next to me and lifted up my chin. What the hell was he doing?! The stranger kissed me and i could move again. I slapped him and he threw me across the room. "DOCTOR!" The stranger appeared infront of me in a second. "He can't hear you right now i hope you know that." I gritted my teeth with anger. "Who are you?!" The stranger laughed. "Oh im surprised you dont know, You did work at torchwood. I should have been in your records. I'm the Master." I opened my eyes wide and tried to fight my way out of his grip on me from the wall. "Why are you doing this? He saved you! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" he laughed. "Oh not kill you. Destroy you!" I tried to hide my sobs but i failed. "PLEASE just don't...Don't hurt him anymore then you did..." The Master pinned me to the wall and squeezed my arms. "If you do one thing for me..." I sighed. "What...?" He got closer and whispered in my ear and i fell to the ground. "I WONT I CANT!" "You will if you want him to live!" I closed my eyes and let my tears hit the floor. I was sitting in a pool of my blood. "Is there any other way i can save him?" The master shook his head and smirked. "Fine... just let me talk to him in private before i do this?" The master rolled his eyes. "FINE! you have 20 minutes! CHOP CHOP!" he exited the room and i crawled over to the doctor who was also surronded by his own blood...How could this be happening just this morning we were talking and happy with our lives. "Doctor...please I need you to try to listen to me or respond!" He nodded i guess he could hear me. I picked up his head in my arms and kissed his fore head. "Doctor, I agreed to do something for The Master to save you...I would do anything for you just to keep you safe Doctor...Better you live then me..." I sighed and a tear fell from my eyes. "I love you Doctor..." I put my head in his neck and i heard a whisper. "I love you too Rose..." I quickly sat up and saw the doctor looking up into my eyes. "Hello! Don't scare me like that! I thought you were dead!" I started crying but I kissed him. I couldnt stop i didnt want to leave him. "Rose...I'm sorry..." I nodded. "I know its fine... I'm just glad you're alright!" I kissed him again and moved the hair out of his face. "TIMES UP!" I sighed. "Doctor I'm sorry..." He looked confused. "Why?" I whispered what the master had told me in his ear. "Rose you cant!" I nodded. "I know but its the only thing i can do to save you! I'm sorry..." The Master came up behind me and grabbed my arm. "I SAID TIMES UP!" I gave the master a dirty look and he punched me in the face. "DONT YOU DARE HURT HER!" The doctor stood up and tried to fight off the master. "Fine you wanna play this game?" The master threw me to the ground and i was in more pain the most pain ive been in my whole life. "The Doctor and Rose Tyler. Partners till the end! Oh and trust me it IS the end!" I tried to find my strength to move but i failed. "IT WILL NOT!" I heard the doctor say and i hurt a bang. "Doctor you really shouldnt have done that!" The master ran over to me and picked me up i couldnt move from all the blood loss. "You wouldnt dare hurt me while im holding your girlfriend would you?!" I could see the doctor but only a blurr. The doctor looked angry. "First off PUT HER DOWN! second shes not my girlfriend SHE IS MY WIFE AND I WILL FIGHT FOR HER!" I smiled. "Oh my mistake! Too bad you wont be able to find us!" The Master took me to a differnt room and threw me on the floor. My head was hurting. then i heard the doctor voice. "Rose no matter how far or how long I WILL find you!" I was crying there on the floor covered in mine and the doctors blood. "So, Rose it's so tragic that you and The Doctor had to put up a fight because now Your death will be even more painful!" I sighed and closed my eyes. "Please dont lecture it just DO IT!" I heard him laugh and i thought back on all my moments with the doctor. maybe this would make my death less painful? "AHHHH!" I got stabbed in the stomach with something repeatedly. So this is what death feels like. I DONT LIKE IT! "If you see the doctor again...Dont hurt him...Please i'm letting you kill me so you wont lay one FINGER on him!" "Fine your precious doctor wont be harmed. By me that is." I was loosing blood fast and i was getting light headed everything was a big blurr in my vision. Thats when i heard the door slam open. I prayed to the lord that it was the doctor. The Master put something over me so no one would see me. "WHERE IS SHE?!" I heard the doctor thank god! But that didnt mean he would find me. I was too weak to talk loud enough so i used the rest of the strength i had to scream, I hope its worth it. "DOCTOR!" The blanket was lifted and I saw The Doctors face looking down on me. I didnt have much time left before i died (They both forgot about her being part time lord) "Is the master is he...?" He nodded. "Dead? Yes." I closed my eyes. "Doctor i'm sorry it was the only thing i could do to sa-" He kissed me and put his forehead to mine. "Rose i know...It's fine..." I sighed and wiped the tear rolling down his cheek. "Doctor dont...please let the last i see of you be happy...Please?" I was crying now too and he kissed me again. I saw only black. "Doctor remember I will always love you more then anyone has ever loved someone before!" He shook his head and let out a little chuckle. "Impossible, No one can love someone as much as i love you..." I smiled and I was gone...

**Doctors Pov**

I put my head in her neck and cryed into her shoulder. She was dead, I didnt want to leave her side so i didnt. "Rose...I'm sorry i couldnt protect you..." I kissed her forehead and shut her eyes. I stayed with her and i will until i die...


	19. Never let me go

**Hi umm sorry about yesterdays chapter i was sad...Me sowwie! I'm listening to the song that plays when Amy and Rory jump so imagine that song playing and then when something GOOD happens its the ooo part and the paradox :) ALSO try to spot a song lyric ;)**

I stayed with Rose and took her hand. I had been sitting there holding her hand laying next to her with my cheek on her chest. "Rose...please come back to me..." she layed there face pale and a tear was still on her cheek. I wiped the tear off of her face and sighed. I had a feeling she wasnt going to wake up since it had been 3 hours. Then I noticed the wound on her stomach was gone, all that was left was the blood. I looked at Rose's face. It was still pale and there was no sign of life. "Doctor? Are you in here?!" Who could that be...? "I'm in here..." Amy and Rory ran through the door. I shot my head in their direction. "How did you get back?!" Amy was about to talk until she noticed Rose, as soon as she noticed Rose she covered her mouth and started sobbing. "Doctor...What happend to her?!" I just looked down at Rose and shook my head. "I don't really want to talk about it..." Amy walked over to me and kneeled on the other side of Rose. "Doctor I'm so sorry..." I nodded and a tear fell onto Rose's wrist. "It's not your fault...You didn't know. By the way you never did answer me...How did you get back?" I changed the subject so I would'nt think of how much of this was my fault. Amy nodded. "Your son saved us...He created a Paradox somehow and me and Rory came back." I took in a breath. "Is he...dead?" Amy shook her head. "No he's just lost somewhere in time." I nodded again. "Doctor...I think it's time to let her go...I know you don't want to but we can't spend the rest of our life here." I looked at Amy with sad eyes. "I know...Just it's all my fault she shouldn't be dead..." Rory walked over. "Doctor we can bring her to the TARDIS med bay and bring her back to London." I looked at Rory and nodded. "Alright..." I stood up and put my face in my hands. Rory walked over to Amy and took her hand. I sighed and picked up Rose's lifeless body and brought her to the Med bay in the TARDIS and set her on the bed. "Goodbye Rose..." I kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. When i got to the hallway i sat on the floor and leaned on the wall and sighed. This was all my fault...She didnt deserve to die at such a young age...I've lived too long it should have been me not her.

**No bodys point of view.**

All of the stab wounds healed but her other injuries didn't. Rose started to glow an orange/yellow light and the room shined with the light. All of the life seemed to return to her face and she was breathing again.

**Rose Point of view YAY!**

Waiiit...I'm alive? How could I be alive? Wait, why didn't I wake up yet? I opened my eyes and searched around the room. There was no sign of The Doctor. Was this where I died? I didn't remember because it was all blurry from the blood loss. I quickly sat up and tried to stand. "Doctor...?" I stood up and walked to the door. I opened it and tripped over The Doctor and fell flat on my face and rubbed my head. "Ow..." The Doctor stared at me like i was the bloody ghost of christmas past! "Doctor whats wrong?" I stood up and so did he. "Doctor really you're freaking me out..." He walked over to my side. "Are you real? Are you actually properly real? Please tell me it's you!" I took his hand and pulled him closer. "If i was fake would I be able to do this?" I put my hand on the back of his neck and kissed him passionatly. He backed away with his eyes closed tight. "If i open my eyes you're still going to be there right?" I laughed. "I think so..." He opened one eye then the other. "Oh thank god!" He grabbed me and kissed me again. "Rose you have no idea how much i've missed you I thought i'd lost you!" He traced over my cuts and bumps that were on my face and looked at the floor. I kissed him again. "Doctor..." I pulled away from him and put my head on his shoulder so i was looking at his neck. "Hmm?" He put his arms around my waist and swayed me back and forth. "I love you...I don't know where i would be without you in my life..." He kissed my shoulder. "I promisse i won't...After I thought you died I didn't know what to do with myself. I don't want a life without you Rose..." I lifted my head from his shoulder kissed his forehead. He just smiled at me and took my hand. "What?" I laughed confused and he just started walking us down the corridor. He stopped at a door. I had never seen this door it was new..."What's this?" He smiled and opened the door. I looked around the new room. I smiled and then looked confused at the double bed on the other side of the room. (The TARDIS generated Rose an The Doctor a bed room. But now that Rose came back to life she is full timelord except she doesnt regenerate, she doesnt need sleep. Get where im going with this? ;) ) I walked over to the bed and The Doctor put his arms around my waist (He is behind her) "why is there a bed? I thought timelords didn't sleep?" The Doctor kissed my neck and colar bone. "It doesn't necessarily need to be intended for sleeping..." I smirked and turned around. "Doctor, I just came back to life doesn't that freak you out?" I laughed and he shook his head. "No it doesn't Rose you still look beautiful. the only thing differnt is the cut right here." He poked the cut on my face and i giggled. "Right now Doctor...?" He lifted my chin and kissed my lips and then my neck. I'm guessing that's a yes...? The Doctor nodded. Did he just read my thoughts? The Doctor was still kissing me and he picked me up and brought me to the bed. He put me down and I looked into his eyes and made a weird face and he laughed. "Hey Doctor your face...I LIKE THAT!" He laughed again and i un did his bowtie. "Are you okay Rose you're awfully joke filled today." when he said that he stuck out his tongue. I nodded and pulled him down into a kiss. I pulled off his jacket and suspenders. (Suspenders sounds funny) I put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

**I'm not going to describe anything so...I'm just going to say TWENTY MINUTES LATER!**

"Wow you really were holding back before Doctor..." He laughed and moved the hair out of my face. He kissed my forehead. "Rose?" I lifted my head off his chest and looked at him. "Yes Doctor...?" "I'm so glad I met you in the shop all those years ago." I smiled at him. "Me too." I kissed him and poked him in the nose. "Boop!" He laughed and I put my head back on his chest. "Hey you're comfortable! Poke poke" I smiled and kissed his neck. "Rose you never disappoint to make me happy." I smiled. "Yay!" I put my arm around his neck and kissed his chin then his cheek. "I wish today was just like any other day because today has been the best day ever." (Did you spot the lyric?) "Rose why are you singing?" I laughed and put my head back on his chest. "You make me sing with happiness Doctor" He smiled and I sat up. "Shouldn't we get dressed? My cloathes are over there..." I pointed on the other side of him and he nodded. "Okay. I won't look." I raised an eyebrow. "What difference would that make? You've already seen me so..." He opened his mouth. "Oh yeaaaaaaah" I giggle and grabbed the robe that was at the end of the bed and picked up my clothes. "Okay be right back." The doctor nodded and hit his hands to his chest and got up to get in his clothes. "Okay!" I came out of the bathroom and saw the doctor wasnt done getting his shirt on yet and he was turned around so i hid behind the curtains. "Okay Rose." He looked around. "Where the hell are you?" I came out and jumped on his back. "OH MY GOD YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME!" I laughed and kissed his cheek. "That was the point silly!" I got off of his back and he put his arms out. "What?" I raised an eyebrow and he motioned me to go towards him so i ran into his hug and put my head on his shoulder. "Never let me go Doctor..." He kissed me and rubbed my back. "Not again i promisse."

**Did you spot the lyric? If not the lyric was from Song for Ten which played in Christmas invasion. Anyways...GOODNIGHT PEOPLE! :D Love youuuu lol :3**


	20. Sadly Cheated

**Do people not read my description? I clearly said "No 10.5 (clone of ten)" and i still got a review saying "Why is Rose with 11 if she has the 10 clone." I clearly put it there to help you :( **

I walked over to the Doctor and he picked me up into a hug. I giggled and looked into his eyes. He put me down and took my hand. "I have something else i want to show you..." I tilted my head and followed him out the door. He took me into the console room and I saw Amy and Rory. "Oh my god..." They both turned around and their mouths opened wide while the doctor just stood there smiling. I let go of the doctors hand and ran over to Amy and Rory. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!" I asked while i was hugging them. "We were going to ask the same thing!" I let go and gave them both individual hugs. "Well Rose is a timelord now so she came back." The doctor said when he walked over to us and took my hand again. Amy smiled and then frowned. "Well...Jack created a paradox to save us...He is lost in time he said he had only enough energy in his time travel watch for two people so he gave it to us...I wish there was something we could do..." I looked at the floor and sighed. "Well as long as he isnt dead thats good." I put on a fake smile and the doctor hugged me from behind. "Well I see you too have gotton more...Friendly..." Amy smirked and winked when she said that and i turned red. The doctor just hid in my hair and i pat his back with my free hand. "Doctor..." I whispered into his ear and he mumbled. "Yes?" I laughed at his sleepy voice. "Do you have the same feeling that Amy is?" I whispered and he nodded. "Man for a new Timelord you sure know how to work your mind." He kissed my neck and i just stared at jenny amy and rory and turned to the doctor. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him as he is tall and i am sadly short. The TARDIS rattled and shook and we all fell down. I fell on The Doctor and looked at him in the eyes and leaned down to his ear. "Doctor what happened?" I whispered in his ear and he looked at me like a deer in headlights. "I don't know...It seems familiar to me..." I kept my eyes locked on his and breathed heavy. I was worried that it could be something bad like The Master. "Whos that there?" I pointed and the doctor turned his head and quickly shot it back to me. "Dream lord..." i opened my eyes wider. "I thought we..." He nodded. "I did too this is the 3rd time ive dealt with him." I looked over to Amy Rory and Jenny and they were sleeping then i looked back to the dream lord and he was smiling at me. Me and the doctor both fell asleep. I awoke by the sound of a bird chirping and I was laying on a bench in the park. The Doctor way laying on my shoulder and he woke up when i moved. "Where are we?" I squinted my eyes and read the street sign and my eyes got big. "What?" The doctor asked and I stood up and ran to the church across the street. "ROSE!" The Doctor was running after me and I stoped short when I saw my dad get out of his car with the vace. I had been here before. I shouldnt have been. I saw me and the doctor in 2005. "Rose dont let us see us!" I blinked. "Doctor this isn't real..." He took my hand. "You never know whats real and whats not in my world Rose." I shut my eyes as I heard the car speeding down the street. The car didn't crash. What was going on...? I dont exactly remember since now its 2012 and that was 2005. I opened my eyes and saw my past self holding my dad out of the street. I turned to the doctor and hugged him tight. Knowing that now my family was dead from when I was first reunited with The Doctor. He held me tight and put his cheek on my head and i sobbed into his chest. "Doctor...would it screw up the timeline if i said hello to him?" "Yes...I'm sorrry...we cant take any chances." I took my face out of the doctors chest and he took me into his arms. I looked at the sky and saw those bat things in the sky that fed on living energy. "Doctor I think maybe we should hide!" he intwined his fingers with my and ran into a house that was nearby. "OH WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU TWO!" I took my eyes off the door and saw my mom... "Doctor why does she know who we are she shouldnt know who we are yet its bloody 2005!" He nodded. "I think The dream lord is trying to throw us off with family members." I looked around the corner and saw amy and rory sitting on the couch. I walked into the room they were in with the doctor. "what?" Amy asked and I blinked back my tears from seeing my mom again. "When did you two get here?" I asked and sat on the doctors lap and put my head on his shoulder. "Oh we got here as soon as we saw those things!" I sighed and the doctor kissed my head. I noticed Rory was sleeping again and I chuckled to myself because the way he was laying. "How long has he be-" "20 minutes" we have been here for 20 minutes? only feels like 3 maybe 4 minutes. "DOCTOR AMY I NEED YOU IN THE KITCHEN" I shut my eyes and remembered this was all a dream. I kissed the doctor and got off his lap. "Have fun!" I gave him a stink eye and he laughed and turned to walk into the kitchen." I stared at Rory and decided to sit next to him so i wasnt alone in the living room. I technically still was since Rory was sleeping. I sighed and leaned my head back. Rory started to wake up and i smiled at him, Wait what...? What was happening to me?! "Rise and shine sleepy head!" He laughed and i raised an eyebrow to myself and Rory sat closer to me. Honestly What the HELL was going on?! I blinked and Rory got closer we were now so close i fealt the warmth of his body. I cleared my throat and looked at the ceiling. Next thing i knew I was kissing Rory. WHY AM I DOING THIS!? I can't tell Amy or The Doctor. AGHHHH! "Rory...What the hell are we doing?" He pulled away "I have no idea I didnt even have an intention of doing that..." I looked at the floor and closed my eyes. "Lets face it. what ever is happening to our heads we cant fight it, We should just let it happen. Unless something like REALLY bad happens. Rory nodded and i took a deep breath. I hope mum was keeping those two busy because i didnt want the doctor to think i was unfaithful to him i was being aroused by something that attracted me to rory. I closed my eyes and I was once again kissing My Husbunds Best friend and My bestfriends Husbund. This should be a fun story... I pulled away when I heard my mom say thanks because that meant they were coming back. "Dont say a word about this!" Rory nodded and we were pretending to talk about plants. "You know my favorite tree is the fern." They walked in the room and looked confused. "Yes Rose i agree ferns are cool but so is the Palm tree." I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged. "What on earth are you two doing?" I turned around and stood. "Oh nothing just talkin bout trees." I kissed the doctor and looked back at Rory who was staring at me. "Well...How long is this dream going to be?" I asked and The Doctor blinked. "Not certain" He put his arm around me and Rory looked like he was going to bite The Doctors head off. We were both married what has gotten into us?! "Doctor maybe you should show amy the photo album!" I picked up the doctors arm and took it off of my shoulder and smiled at him. "Okay...?" He still managed to smile and he took amy upstairs. "Rory what's up with you? You're staring at the doctor like you want t-" He grabbed my face and was now making out with me. The bad part is, I kissed him back and didnt feel bad about it... I was kissing Rory Williams. Amy's Fricken Husband! Why dont I feel guilty?! I put a hand on the back of his head and brought him closer to me. What. The. Hell... ROSE TYLER STOP IT! That didnt work... I heard the footsteps coming down the stairs and Rory quickly pulled away and fixed his hair. I pretended to be tieing my shoe and sat up when they were back downstairs. "WELL! I think I've had enough of this!" I ran out side and saw one of the things and ran back inside. "NEVER MIND!" I heard the bird chirping again and we all fell asleep. We woke up in the tardis and it was dead. "I looked at Rory and he looked at me..." Why were we doing this? We both had the people we loved. "So how did you like the first half of your dream?" A voice came from the shadows and the TARDIS was covered in ice and i was shivering. It was basically winter in here! "If you die in the dream you return to reality. Ask me what happens if you die in reality." "Okay, what happens if we die in reality?" Rory asked and i smacked my hand to my face. "You die stupid! Happy dreaming!" We all fell asleep again and I woke up in bed with Rory...and when I say that i mean i had shagged him... I clutched the sheet tight to my chest and closed my eyes. "Hello..." I heard Rory say and I opened my eyes. "Rory what are we doing? We made out and shagged. we are both married..." Rory nodded. "I know I don't know why he is doing this..." I got up with the sheet held tight to my body and got dressed. Once i was fully cloathed i threw Rory his clothes. We walked downstairs and i walked into the kitchen. "hey mum...Where did the doctor and Amy go?" My 'mom' Pointed down to the basement door. "said he heard a noise coming from the basement." I nodded and walked out to the back yard. Rory followed and we looked at the sky. Those bat things were flying all over the place. One of them divebombed and I quickly grabbed Rorys hand out of terror. We intwined our fingers with each other and i sighed. I looked Rory in the eye and we kissed again... "Maybe we should go inside those things are everywhere..." I nodded and we walked inside. I dropped Rorys hand and I walked into the living room to sit down. I sat on the couch and Rory sat next to me. The bird chirped again and i leaned my head on Rorys shoulder and we fell asleep. I was the only one to wake up. "Oh hello Rose..." I jumped when i heard the Dream Lord and i slowly walked towards him. But first i put a blanket over the doctor rory and amy so they wouldnt freeze. Like that would do them good they had ice covering their face."What do you want why didnt they wake up?" The Dream lord laughed and i rolled my eyes. "Its Rose's choice... You must choose between the two men you love!" I looked over at the dream lord. "But i dont love Rory..." "Yes you do deep down you do you are just too scared to admit it..." I closed my eyes and nodded... "So why me not amy?" "Because rose amy stopped having feelings for the doctor long after you came back." I nodded and sat on the steps. "So now what..?" The Dream lord smirked and the chirping started again. I woke up up with my head on Rorys shoulder and The doctor was staring at me sadly. "Whats wrong?" I asked and he moved the hair out of my eyes. "I'ts nothing Rose..." I sighed and he kissed my forehead. Rory woke up while I was in the doctors arms right next to him. One of the bat things broke into the house and scared the hell out of me and The Doctor took my hand. "DOCTOR!" The Doctor got taken by it and I was left standing alone with Rory. All previous feeling for Rory had fadded. I knew it was a dream now because the doctor was dead. "Rory come with me!" he followed and so did Amy. "Rose what are we doing?" She asked and i didnt say a word. We all got into a van and i drove it off a cliff. "Rose how do you know this isnt reality?!" I sighed. "Because Amy he isnt here!" Rory looked at the floor as he was upset by all of this not just that i cared for the doctor but because of what we were doing to amy. CRASH! We all woke up in the TARDIS and the doctor was driving us away from what ever killed the tardis before. The Dream lord was gone and Rory and I kept having stare downs. "Doctor is he dead?" He nodded and i ran over and hugged him. "Rose how did you know it was a dream?" I put my hand on the back of his neck. "Because you wernt there..." I pulled him into a kiss and he put his hands on my waist. "OI get a room you two!" Amy yelled jokingly and I pulled away from The Doctor. I can never tell them...It would break their hearts. I looking at the console and saw the dream lords reflection and then turned around. He wasnt there and i got taken by the doctor to go to the library and i accepted. If i tell him it will ruin everything so i didnt...


	21. The Truth Comes Out

**My hearts are broken you guys stopped reviewing :( *Sigh* I guess ill hide my feelings in season 2 of Torchwood... :c**

The Doctor sat me down on the couch in the library. "Alright Rose talk." I raised an eyebrow. "What?" He just put his hands in his pockets. "You have been acting weird ever since we got back whats up with you?" I sighed and shut my eyes. I stood up and put my hand through my hair. "Doctor maybe you should sit for this one..." He shrugged and sat down. I stood there not saying a word. "So Rose am i just going to sit here or are yo-" "I SLEPT WITH RORY!" The Doctor opened his mouth to speak but he didnt. He stood up and blinked a few times. "Right...Well I'll just go then..." He walked out of the room with a fast pace. I stood there with tears in my eyes and then found the will to run after him. "Doctor wait!" He didn't stop walking and I grabbed his shoulder. "Doctor please!" He didn't look up he just stared at the floor. "Rose...Why should i wait? You made me feel horrible for being with River why should'nt I do the same for you with Rory?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I just wanted to smack him, But i didnt... "Because I love you too much..." He scoffed. "Obviously not if you go behind my back and do this!" He turned around and stormed down the corridor. I was getting dizzy from all of this. I once again followed him I had to fix this. "DOCTOR!" I tackled him so I was ontop of him. "Rose what the hell are you doing?" I just stared at his eyes. "You say i dont love you enough? Take this for not loving you enough!" I rolled over so he was ontop of me and I kissed him. "Doctor...Please...We didn't intend to it just happened! I swear if I knew what I was doing I would NOT have!" He nodded then stood. "Still..." He helped me up and i took his hand. "Doctor trust me!" He pulled his hand out of mine. "Rose I do. I just thought of something." I was confused and then i saw his thoughts. "Fine..." I grabbed his head and bonked our two heads together. "OW!" He nodded while holding his forehead. "OKAY i believe you! I saw what happend The Dream Lord used a mind trick on both of you." I looked at the floor and sighed. "I guess you dont love me anymore right?" He looked at me with hurt eyes. "Rose, How could you say that?" I put my head on his shoulder. "You are givin me a confussing vibe here..." He laughed. "Rose I would have ran off by now." I blinked. "You did run off..." He rolled his eyes. "I meant AFTER you kissed me!" I kissed his cheek. "Rose you missed..." I tilted my head. "What?" He put his hand on my face. "You Miss Rose have missed!" He pulled me into a kiss and i put my hand on his arm. "Oh...NOW I understand you" I smiled and he pulled away. "Are we okay now...?" He nodded. "Just not crazy about the idea of you and Rory...Shackin up!" I raised an eyebrow and hugged him. "I really am sorry..." "I know you are. I forgive you." He took my hand and we ran down the corridor. Probably best to avoid Rory since when we got back he was still giving me the "I still have feelings for you" Look so, I took The Doctor into our room. "I don't want to bump into Rory if thats alright with you?" He smiled. "More then alright with me" I smiled at the ground. "I still feel bad..." He took my hands. "Rose you Dont have to keep saying that. You are more then forgiven!" I smirked. "More then forgiven hmm?" He just stared at me. I waited a few seconds then his eyes got wide and he opened his mouth. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" I nodded. "Yeaaaaaaaaaah" I grabbed his jacket "Why is it always one of us doubting this?" I shrugged. "Only if you're okay with it though Doctor." He nodded. "Okaaaaaay" I took off his jacket and kissed him passionatly. I put my arms around his neck and he picked me up. "Doctoooor...?" He pulled away so he could answer me. "Yesss...?" I smiled. "Hi!" He laughed and replied. "Hello!" I kissed him again and he sat me on the bed. I pulled him ontop of me while i un buttoned his shirt. He looked into my eyes and I moved the hair out of his face. (If you are wonderin 10 minutes have passed so yeah) "Are you okay Doctor...? Your trembling..." He nodded and put his head on my chest. I put my hand on his hair and played with his hair "So this may sound a bit odd BUT I would like to know something..." I nodded. "Yeah?" He sat up to look at me. "Was Rory better then me?" my eyes got wide and i looked around his face to find some hint of sillyness but he was dead serious. "Um... you were right this is odd." He laughed and kissed my cheek. "Okay in all truthfullness No he was not." I put my hand on the back of his head and kissed him again.

**A few moments later they walked to the Console room**

**"**Wait doctor are you sure you want to go down there Rory and Amy are in the console room." He nodded. "Yeah I'm PRETTY sure you don't love him so..." I smiled and took his hand. "Where were you two...?" Amy then smirked at her own question. "Ohhhh now i understand." Rory looked up from the console at me and then the doctor. He looked down at the ground then walked past us to go upstairs. The Doctor leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Looks like someone still has feelings for you...But he has amy i dont understand this..." I nodded and whispered back "Yeah i dont know...But dont worry about it okay?" He nodded and I kissed him. "You know I only love you" He smiled and kissed my neck. "Seriously guys...GET A ROOOOOOOOOM!" Amy said as she pushed through us and walked upstairs. Me and The Doctor laughed. "Oh like she isnt gonna do anything up there!" I laughed and threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. Part of me senced that The Doctor still wasn't ENTIRELY trusting me but partialy would be enough.


	22. Return of River Song?

**Hey, Watched Torchwood episode Exit wounds and Children of earth day 4, Then Doctor who Angels in manhatten and End of time. I was a sob fest yesterday! I went on skype with my friend to role play and she called Doctor Who stupid! She has no idea what Torchwood is but we are role playing Torchwood! GRRRR lol but yeah im not smart sometimes, I was sobbing so much just Toshikos message makes me cry! "And Owen, You never knew...I love you. All of you, and i hope i did good." Just that makes me die inside because Owen and Tosh died :( This chapter is for my BFFL/Whovian sister Christina 3**

**Rose and Amy went out to visit Torchwood. Doctors Poin of vieeeeeew**

"Okay OKAY! YOU'RE GOING TO NEED TO CALM DOWN!" The TARDIS kept shaking and it wouldn't stop making noise. "OI!" I smacked the Console and she stopped. I gave a sigh of relief and saw Rory in the doorway. "Hello..." I tried ignoring him by only saying hi, but he walked over to me. "Hey..." I nodded and walked over to the other side Rory just followed me like a lost puppy. I turned around. "WHAT?!" Rory just stood there stiff. Then, I was in immence pain. "HOW DO YOU PEOPLE COPE WITH ONE HEART IT IS DISGUSTING!" Rory gave me some sort of drug in my leg which just made me pass out. Was he trying to kill me?! I woke up with Rory standing over me. "What are you doing?!" Rory had blood on his hands and a knife...He dropped the knife to the floor. "Rory? AH!" I was still in pain my other heart had failed i was some what human. GROSS! "I I don't know...This thing came in. This thing in a space suit, She tried to kill you so i stabbed her! When she fell her helmet came off...Doctor it was Rose..." Right at that moment Rose and Amy walked in. "Were back!" She saw Rory with the blood on his hands. "What the hell happend?" Then she saw me on the floor. "Did he hurt you?!" I shook my head and gave a thumbs up. "One of my hearts failed, I think it has something to do with her." I pointed to the space suit and Rose just fell right to the floor. I couldnt move so Rory rushed to her side and put his arms around her. "How can that be me? I would never hurt you!" She cried into Rorys arms and i sighed. Amy walked over to me. "Doctor do you need any help?" I shook my head. "Nah just gotta give it a few seconds." I jumped onto my feet. "BADABOOMBA! Both hearts working!" Amy laughed. I looked over at Rory and Rose. Amy's eyes followed. "Man whats been up with them? Ever since they practically made out in the other world they have been acting all lovey." I opened my eyes wider. "You knew about that?" She nodded. "Yeah Rory told me first thing when we got back. I was fine. I saw the Dream Lord do something so." I stared at her blankly. "Rose told me the day after." Amy's jaw dropped. "I would have thought she told you seconds after we got back!" I nodded. "Now i do to." I sighed and Rose was standing next to me. "Doctor?" I looked at her. "Yeah?" She hugged me. "Doctor...I'm sorry i didnt tell you sooner i was scared!" I nodded and kissed her head. "It's fine." Rose looked at me with teary eyes. "Doctor i just need to speak to Rory in private, I swear nothing will happen!" I nodded and let her walk over to Rory.

**Rose Point of view. my original idea was to get Rory to punch the doctor but my friend talked me out of it. She gave me a new idea :D (For Christina :3)**

"Rory whats been up with you? Why do you still love me?" He shrugged. "Well I actually loved you since...like 9th grade so, I guess kissing you made me feel for you again." I sighed. "Rory I'm sorry but we both have someone who loves and cares for us and we do the same for them." He nodded. "I loved you too but. Its too late and I love The Doctor now...You love Amy." He nodded again. "Maybe now that we're in the real world i wont have feelings for you after this talk." He smiled and I hugged him. "Rory Arthur Williams, Man of surprise!" I laughed and took his hand. "Thanks you for understanding..." I smiled and gave him a thank you kiss. "It was fun knowing what it would be like though" He smiled too and we walked out of the living room and back to the consol room. "Amy he is all yours!" I walked over to the doctor and kissed him. "All things sorted out with Rory?" I nodded. "Yeah he has no feelings for me now. Well not that are shown that is." The Doctor smiled. "NOW if you MUST know yes i kissed him again BUT it was just a quick thank you kiss." The Doctor didnt stop smiling. "I know its okay i trust you!" He pulled me into a hug and I closed my eyes. Oh Doctor if only you knew what went on in my head...I saw River song standing behind The Doctor. "Doctor its river!" He turned around and she wasnt there. "I dont see her rose...Are you alright?" I sighed. "Yeah im fine." I sighed again and kissed his cheek. "Just glad you're here" We both smiled and thats how we stood. I'm sure Jenny and Jack were off some where having adventures of their own.


	23. Toying With Emotions

**i dont even know what im doing with my hair. I cut it wicked short! **

**Rose woke up in the Tardis alone **

When I woke up everybody was gone. But why? I searched the whole TARDIS. Well I think i did. Then i went to the console room to see a note.

_Good Morning Rose, Sorry you had to wake up alone but Amy wanted to go somewhere and you know me. I can't leave her by herself, Rory offered to come so he did. Anyways, there is some breakfast on the counter. We will be back at around noon. Love you._

_Love, Amy,Rory, and The Doctor_

I gave a sigh of relief and set the note down on the table. "Well, looks like it's just me for 4 hours..." Thats when my phone rang. Do. Not. Answer. IT! I answered it, why don't I listen to my head?! "Hello?" There was a moment of silence. "Hello Rose..." I tried to make out who sorry." I contemplated hanging up but then i heard her talk again. "This is River Song." I dropped my phone and ran out of the TARDIS. I ran to Torchwood. "JACK!?" There was no answer. "GWEN!? OWEN?! IANTO?!" No body answered. I knew she was dead but I gave it a shot anyways. "Tosh...?" I sat in Jack's seat. "Yes..?" I closed my eyes and turned around. There was Tosh standing in the doorway of the hub smiling at me. "How are you...?" She looked at the ground. "I never died. I faked it. I couldn't work here anymore but, I came back." I wiped the tear that was running down my cheek. "Oh my god Tosh!" I ran up from my seat and hugged her tight. "Tosh! Everybody missed you!" She wiggled out of my hug and sighed. "Not everybody...Owen has Gwen..." I dropped my jaw. "So you're saying just because he is dating Gwen that he didnt miss you?" She nodded. "Toshiko Sato. You are wrong! He would'nt shut up last week!" She smirked. The hub door opened and in came Jack,Jenny,Gwen,and Owen all with their eyes opened wide. "We'll explain later." I took Tosh up to Jack's office so we could talk to him. "Tosh what the hell were you thinking?" She sat there and stared at the ground. "Jack don't be so hard on her, She has had a rough couple of weeks..." Jack nodded "Rose is right...I'm sorry. But why would you fake your own death when you could have quit?" "So I wouldnt be tempted to come back..."

**SHORT CHAPTER! I have writers block... :(**


	24. Clara Oswin Oswald

**Several Months have passed and Rose has missing for a year? O.o Because I can make that happen! MOOHAHAHA enjoy ^-^ (Also no more Amy and Rory...They got lost, So at the moment The Doctor is alone! Because im using bits from the snowmen!)**

_The Doctor kept receiving notes and images from Rose but they were written in a language not even he knew, whoever and whatever took Rose was trying real hard to keep her with them..._

**Clara's point of view**

I walked outside when i noticed a Snowman appear out of no where, thats when the mysterious man passed by. "Did you make that snowman...?" I asked. The man turned around, He was stunning. But, Such old eyes for such a young face... "No I didn't why?" I was confused how could it of come out of no where if he hadn't made it...? "I don't know...Just sort of came out of no where i suppose..." The man turned around and started walking away. "OI! I thought we was getting aquinted!" I shouted as i ran after him, the question was...Why? I had just met him,Not one thing was known of this stranger...He turned around once more "Ah...Those were the days..." He walked away again. I was frozen, What was he talking about? I heard horses and decided to run after them, So i dropped my wrap, and ran after the carrage. "You're having a companion once more doctor?" I over heard his conversation with someone. "No she doesn't even know my name, I didn't tell her I was called The Doctor." Thats when i decided to pop my head through the roof. "So you're called The Doctor...?" His expression was priceless, The sad part is that moments later the cart had stopped and i was locked in it... "DOCTOR LET ME OUT!" I screamed trying to open the doors of the cart. "DOCTOR!" The door opened and The Doctor was with the awkward potatoe looking creature. "What are you doing her boy?!" I looked at The Doctor. "Apologies for my friend Strax...What did you say your name was?" I looked at Strax, Then The Doctor. "Clara..." He smiled. "Ah Clara nice name that is Clara. As I was saying, Strax OBVIOUSLY needs to look twice!" Strax looked me up and down. "Oh, You're a girl..." I nodded with an annoyed expression on my face. "Alright Stax go fetch the worm!" I turned back to the Doctor. "What worm?!" He sighed. "The memory worm, once you touch it you forget the last hour of your life..." Strax returned empty handed. "Wheres the worm...?" The Doctor asked, I laughed when Strax was blinking as he tried to remember. "What worm? What are you doing here boy?!" I rolled my eyes. "You didnt use the gloves did you...?" "Gloves for what?" The Doctor looked at me then back to his friend. "Go get the worm! And use the gloves this time!" moments later as i suspected he came back empty handed. "Where is the worm?!" Strax looked at the doctor. "I lost it..." I laughed, The doctor got out of the cart and motioned for me to follow. I got out and walked around the cart where The Doctor and Strax were standing. "I see it!" "Good! Get it out!" I noticed the gloves and picked them up. "Would these be the gloves...?" The Doctor looked down at his friend. "Doctor i found the worm, But i think i've been run over by a cab!" I walked over to an ally way and saw another Snowman appear. "Alright Clara...Times up I got the worm!" I pulled the doctor over to me. "Look theres another one! It came out of the ground!" 3 more appeared. "Clara are you thinking about the snomen?!" 5 more appeared. "Yeah why?" "STOP THINKING ABOUT THE SNOWMEN!" All of the snowmen surronded us. "Think about them melting!" He grabbed my arms. "I NEED YOU TO THINK OF THEM MELTING!" I did as he said. Next thing i knew we were being drenched by the melted snowmen. "Now when ever you see the snowmen remember to just think of them melting!" He said, But i looked down at the jar with the worm in it. "Unless I forget about any of this..." I said and he looked down at the jar. "Alright, fair enough. I won't make you forget, But you have to forget me...It's too dangerous." I sighed, The Doctor dissapered once more. I once again made an atempt to follow him, I followed him to the park. He pulled a ladder out of the sky and climbed up it, When he was out of eye sight the ladder went back up. When I was sure he was unable to see me i ran to where the doctor stood. I jumped in attempt to grab the ladder but i fell, I tried once more and grabbed hold of the ladder. I smiled and climbed half way up the ladder. "Hello...?" I waved but no one turned. I smiled "Invisable ladder..." I proceeded to climb when i came to face stairs, I walked up them and I was walking on a cloud. I checked to see if it was even walkable, It was so i walked over to the blue box. I dont know why but i knocked, Thats when the door opened I hid on the other side and the doctor walked out. I ran to the side of the box when he walked to where i was previously standing. When he was in the back of the box i ran down the steps. When I got back to the ground i realised i had dropped my wrap and The Doctor was sure to find out it was me up there...

**Next day! and night time... Yeah i dont remember the full episode :/**

I sat at the end of Francesca's bed and decided to tell her a bedtime story. "Theres a man called the Doctor who lives on a cloud, and he prevents all the kids from having bad dreams..." "But i keep having bad dreams!" I sighed and looked at her. "He's on a um...Holiday. But he'll be back." The door opened and I thought it was the doctor. "Isn't that right Doctor?" I smiled,Then the old 'Dead' governess who was now practically an ice sculpture came out. "THATS THE WAY TO DO IT!" I took the kids behind my back. "She's come to be cross with me!" "No I won't let her touch you!" "WHERES THE DOCTOR?!" The kids shouted and then the puppets started moving and out of no where it had a green light that melted the old nanny. The Doctor popped up from behind the puppet theater and I smiled, Until the puppet kissed him... "How did you do that...?" The Doctor walked over to the rug and used that green light of his. "New melting function, I didn't kill her she mearly seeped into your carpet..." The Doctor walked over to the mirror. "Old habbits..." He said as he played with his bow tie. "It's cooler..." I said and he must of thought I was talking about his bowtie. "Yes it is isnt it? Bowties are cool." I blinked. "No the room, it's cooler in here..." Then suddenly the old governess re appeared out of the carpet. "RUN!" The Doctor shouted so all 5 of us ran down the stairs when Lattimer was at the bottom. "Who are you...?" He asked the doctor, My eyes widend at his answer. "Oh im your governess's gentleman friend, We were just upstairs kissing..." Lattimer looked at me. "You have a gentleman friend?" I looked behind us and saw the ice woman was at the top of the stairs. Some red electricity thing trapped her at the top of the stairs. All of us ran down the rest of the way, Then there was a knock at the door. The Doctor answered, then he slammed the door. "What are you doing?!" He let the governess was let loose and the doctor dragged me halfway up the stairs. "We have to keep her away from them!" I nodded and dragged him the rest of the way. "NO I DO THE HAND GRABBING THATS ALWAYS ME!" I laughed and we stopped a room. (I think i skipped some :/ i'll make up for it!) I heard her from a distance. "Stay here!" He said as he ran into the hallway. I didn't listen to him. "I told you to stay in there!" "I didn't listen." I kissed him. "You kissed me..." He said with wide eyes. "And YOU blushed!" He smoothed out his hair. "THATS THE WAY TO DO IT!" "Why does she keep saying that?!" He looked at me. "Just a shadow..." He handed me an umbrella and we ran to another room. "Alright follow me!" He climbed out the window, I tried to follow but my dress got caught. "My dress is stuck!" He hurried over to me and pulled my arms. I was unstuck when he pulled me. We fell when i was released and i landed on top of him. "Well you're going to have to take those clothes off..." my eyes widend. "I didn't mean it like that!" He quickly said. "I know." We got up and my hair had fallen out of the bun. I threw him the umbrella. "So have a plan?" He threw the umbrella to me. "No you?" I threw it back to him. "Well we're just standing here..." he threw it back to me. I walked a little more. "So whats your plan then...?" I raised the umbrella and grabbed the ladder with its hook. He smiled. "You first i'm wearing a dress. Eyes front soldier." I said. "My eyes are always front!" He said as he climbed up. "Mine arn't..." I said with a smile, He looked down at me and we started climbing up the ladder. The ladder raised as we went higher up. "How are we moving so quickly if there are so many steps?" I asked as we were running up the stairs. He didn't answer. "You live in a box...?" He turned back to me. "It's not just any box." We walked inside and I couldn't believe my eyes. I ran back out and ran around the box. Then i ran back inside. "It's...Smaller on the outside..." "Well theres a new one..." He said running around the console in the middle. "What is it?" He smiled and looked up from it. "Its called the Tardis!" He said and the lights came on. "Does it have a kitchen?" He looked at me again. "Theres another new one..." I laughed. "I like making souffles." "souffles?" He asked but I just continued. "You're a foot taller then me, You knew we were going to be under your cloud you got this for me." I said raising the umbrella into view. He walked over and handed me a key. "What is this?" I asked. "Me..." He said and closed my hand. I smiled and started crying. "Funny, I don't know why i'm crying..." He ran back over to his console and I was being pulled by the dead governess out the door of his machine. I dropped the key and it hit the floor with a ring. "CLARA!" I fell off the edge of the perch to my death. I saw The Doctor slowly fading farther away. Then it was dark...

I woke up with The Doctor standing over me. "Hello..." He said with a smile. "Hi, I thought I was dead..." He nodded. "You were but, Strax brought you back..." He put his hand on my forehead. He handed me the key again and placed it in my hand once more and kissed it. "When you're better will you travel with me?" I smiled. "Yes i will..." "Run you clever boy..." And then i guess I died...

**Doctor point of view**

This is exactly why when I lost Amy,Rory,and Rose i told myself i wasn't going to have companions or save the world anymore. The TARDIS started rattling and shaking. "Whats wrong?!" A blue light came, a familiar blonde head appeared. "What...?" I smiled, She turned around. "DOCTOR!" Rose said running over to hug me. "You've changed your outfit...No bowtie and the Tardis looks fantastic!" I smiled, I was glad to have her back in my arms after losing her for a year. "Wheres Amy and Rory...?" I sighed. "They're gone...Lost in time never to be seen by us again..." She hugged me tighter. "Doctor i'm sorry..." I nodded and tried to put all feelings for Clara aside, Maybe i had feelings for her... now i'll never know except, She is linked to Oswin and there was another Clara out there some where. The same one just not victorian... Rose pulled away to look at my face. "Doctor you've changed..." I sighed then nodded. "I know, I've just lost too many people..." Rose kissed me and hugged me again, If only it were always this simple, But people have to die and stories have to end...

**Well it was mostly Clara and The Doctor less Rose, Clara WILL be a companion when she is on The show which is in April so, For now i'll either not write (Writers block) Or i'll make stuff up. :) Happy Christmas! 3**


	25. Shes back

AN: Hello, Sorry I didn't post anything. I was distracted with New Years, School, And being sick lol. Also please no harsh reviews, I had to remove 5 last night.

Rose was running hand in hand with The Doctor down the dark corridor, not only had they just pissed off the Vashta Nerada, but they had also run into a Slitheen. Rose had fallen behind while she tripped over som sort of rock, The Doctor didn't notice the lack of Rose tugging on his hand so he kept running. "DOCTOR!" Rose shouted after him down the long corridor but there was no reply. "DOCTOR!?" All of a sudden Rose was surrounded by darkness and wasn't able to move. "Rose...? Rose where are you?" The Doctor asked with a hushed tone, but there was no answer and Rose was no where in sight. There was a loud scream coming from a room just down the way. The Doctor started sprinting in hope it was Rose, but another part of him hoped it wasn't because there was blood smeared on the walls. "R-Rose...?" He asked quietly in hope that she would answer. "Oh dear lord...it's you! Do you just get even dumber each time i see you? It's from 1965 moron!" Rose scoffed as she came out of the shadows, not only was she acting different but she was acting different to. "What?" The Doctor was trying to wrap his head around what was going on. "Oh my god, do I HAVE to spell it out for you?!" She asked with a sarcastic tone. Rose grabbed The Doctor by the jacket and started kissing him. The Doctor squirmed as he now knew this wasn't Rose, but it was Casandra.

"How did you get back? Me and Rose watched you die right in front of us, TWICE!" Casandra who took the form of Rose just rolled her eyes and circled around the tied up timelord. "Well the part you didn't see was that I went into my human self and left Chip as soon as you rounded the corner. Bet you didn't see that coming huh?" She raised her eyebrow and smiled devilishly. "Get out of her!" He said angrily. "Not even if she was dyeing! I can see she is very important to you so NO!" She shouted at The Doctor. "Just come into me Cassandra! I can live forever Rose can't!" Cassandra rolled her eyes. "Fine if it means that much to you!" Rose fell to the ground with a loud thud and a purple/pink/blue cloud went into The Doctor. "Doctor...?" Rose said weakly as she stood up and fixed her blouse. "Oh dear lord i'm a man!" Rose's eyes widened. "Cassandra! GET OUT OF HIM!" Rose shouted in anger. "Can you two just never be happy?!" The Doctor's head fell as the cloud exited him and went into Rose. "Well, that's better, at least now I don't have two hearts...Just weird." The Doctor quickly picked his head up and looked at Rose. "I told you to leave her body!" The Doctor said. "I did she said to leave yours and there are only two people in this room so..." The cloud re entered The Doctor and Rose stumbled. "Oh god my head..." Rose said as she untied 'The Doctor' "Where did she go?" Rose asked, but when The Doctor smiled she knew Cassandra was once again inside his body. "Fine you don't listen to me...I'll just have to make you come out. You'll have no other choice!" Rose said as she took a knife out of her pocket. "What are you doing?" Cassandra asked with wide eyes. "Teaching you a lesson..." Rose smiled and then went pale as she impaled her stomach with the knife. "NO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Cassandra asked and she was fighting to stay in his body. "You'll have no other choice but to enter me because he would never let anyone die, especially his wife! So the power of his love will force you out of him and into me!" Rose said as she pulled the knife out of her stomach and placed it next to where she was laying. There was a pool of blood surrounding her and there was a big blood stain on her shirt. The cloud of smoke entered Rose and The Doctor was once again himself. He rushed to Rose's side took the knife and threw it across the room. "Rose...?" He asked hoping Cassandra was now dead. Rose nodded and The Doctor kissed her. "Please don't ever do this again, I know you can't die but what if one day your luck runs out and you really do die?" Rose had tears in her eyes. "It hurts Doctor..." Those were Rose's last words before she became still and lifeless, her rosie pink cheeks were slowly turning into white. Twenty minutes had passed and Rose still hadn't woken up, her color hadn't even come back, did her really run out?" "Rose...Come on please just regenerate...COME ON!" (She doesn't change faces he means come back to life) The Doctor screamed with the lifeless Rose in his arms rocking her back and forth. "REGENERATE!" The Doctor was now very worried that the girl he loved would never be able to live again. He put his head in her neck and kissed her collarbone. "Rose please..." He whispered not even noticing he had blood all over his hands. Rose started to regain color but The Doctor didn't notice that either. "Doctor...?" He jerked his head up and smiled. "You're okay!" Rose put her hand on his cheek and smiled. "I'm always okay." She said while she pulled his face close to hers and placed a kiss on his lips.  
It had been 4 months since Rose had seen Amy and Rory and the thought of that just made her want to curl into a ball and sob uncontrollably in the corner of her and The Doctors bed room. It had also been 4 months since she said more then 3 sentences to him. Were they being distant over the loss of their friends? Or were they growing apart over the loss of Jack and Jenny?  
TO BE CONTINUED... DUN DUN DUN


End file.
